Silent as the Grave
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Form, Truth and Reason. Three things that make up the life of the Kusuriuri, and yet there must be more. More than a Mononoke hunter, maybe there's also a man beneath and she may die trying to find out. Rated M mostly for suggested themes Kusuriuri/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I watched Mononoke a while ago (stumbled across by accident) and fell in love with it! Everything from the art style to the story and the meaning, not to forget our beautiful Kusuriuri-san *squeals like only a fangirl can*. Forgive the inner fangirl but I had to feed her by writing a fanfic for Mononoke, and since it went better than I expected, I decided to upload it :D I've stuck the story (starting with the episodes from Ayakashi Horror tales and then to Mononoke) and character's personalities as I could (although our enigmatic hero is a swine to write!) but don't kill me if he suddenly does something a little unexpected...its just how I think he may/might react. So without further ado I hope you enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you think! Updates may be slow but the more reviews the quicker (yes I'm a review whore but who isn't?)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

* * *

><p><strong>Silent as the grave<strong>

**Chapter One**

The sound of the cicadas were almost deafening despite the incessant bugs being outside. With the shoji doors open to let the cooling wind into the building, it was easy to hear all that went on outside and inside the rooms. This was so the servants could be easily beckoned with a harsh, commanding shout as was the usual. If they were not being beckoned to clean, it was to bring more sake or to help their Lady dress in preparation for her wedding. It had been a day that had been planned for quite some time, and despite the woman's opinions, she was to be married to a man she barely knew. As was the way her life had been dictated by her parents. Said aged pair sat with her, the bride's uncle and grandfather also present however their conversation was silenced as the shoji doors were slid shut.

"Hurry up and clean those pots!" Sato seethed down at the younger woman who was already cleaning pots as quickly as she could.

The servant in question had the sleeves of her kimono pulled back so that they did not get wet, being careful not to drench herself as she cleaned furiously. The kimono was plain compared to the likes of the rich family, a dark blue with faded golden patterns in the shapes of sakura and lotus plants, but it was the nicest piece of clothing she owned having been pretty much raised in the household. But that did not make her grateful towards her masters. Her long black hair was pulled up in a traditional style however long strands fell down either side of her face despite complaints from Sato. She hated having her hair up in such a tight style and so it was her own small little rebellion. And despite the time of year she wore a thin, cream coloured scarf around her neck. As Sato left to do something else around the place, Kayo returned to the kitchen with a smile aimed her way.

"Don't worry Mia-chan, we'll have this finished in no time!"

In reply, bright blue eyes looked up at her friend with a smile, silent as always. Her odd blue eyes had brought her many years of teasing and taunting from others, people claiming they were the sign of being touched by a demon when she had been born. However Mia had grown used to the accusations after all, life went on.

With Kayo's aid, the last of the cleaning was done in moments leaving both of them to have a moments rest. Sitting down with a silent sigh of relief, Mia toyed with the end of her scarf whilst watching the sun lighting up the gardens outside. Soon it would set and she could not wait for the end of the day. Catching sight of something darting between bushes her eyes widened a fraction before hastily standing and motioning to a curious Kayo that she was going out for a moment.

"Something wrong, Mia-chan?" she asked, narrowing her eyes curiously as Mia backed up with a shake of her head before heading off into towards the bushes, leaving her friend confused until the sound of someone's footsteps drew her attention towards a man heading her way dressed in a colourful kimono, a large case on his back and strange red markings adorning his face.

* * *

><p>Once sure she was out of sight, Mia knelt down, holding her hand out to the bushes. Almost instantly out darted a white flash of fur. Giggling silently as it connected with her chest, she looked down at the cat now resting in her arms, his white fur out-casting him as much as her eyes did. Stroking his furred head with a warm smile, her old friend purred appreciatively before sharp amber eyes caught sight of a rat scurrying away. Shaking her head, Mia tapped the cat's nose in warning, she could not have her friend running after rats in plain view...she knew what would happen if her master's saw the cat. Sensing her sadness, amber eyes looked up at her strangely knowingly before he licked her hand, the rough tongue tickling her skin. Shoulders shaking with laughter, she cuddled the cat another time before ushering him back to the bushes, clearly telling him to stay out of sight before she headed back to the kitchens. Glancing back to make sure her friend wasn't following, Mia stepped into the kitchens before halting in surprise to find Kayo not alone. Sat with her was a medicine seller, his light brown, ashen hair tied back in a small tail to one side, the rest most likely hidden beneath his purple bandana. For a moment she admired his strange, beautiful kimono, almost feeling like the eye on the back was staring at her, when he slowly turned. Her eyes widened at the blue eye that glanced back at her curiously, red markings ringing his eyes and running down his nose. He looked quite handsome and judging by Kayo's expression, she thought so too.<p>

"There you are! Where did you run off to Mia-chan?" Kayo scolded before grinning widely, "don't tell me you were slipping away to talk to some man!"

The look Mia sent her friend simply read; 'as if'. Giggling, Kayo motioned to the strange man still smiling widely.

"He's a medicine seller! You should see some of the things he has!"

Sitting down next to Kayo, Mia watched curiously as he opened one of the drawers in his huge case just as he spoke.

"This is..." he finished in a whisper to Kayo as he took out strange looking items leaving Mia to arch an eyebrow in interest, even more so as Kayo blushed.

As he continued she giggled madly. Mia was beginning to feel a little left out. Crossing her arms, it wasn't until Kayo was informing the medicine seller about their Lady's soon-to-be husband that her friend looked at her.

"Isn't that right, Mia-chan? Shiona-sama isn't very...gifted is he?" she ended with a giggle, still blushing.

Mia blushed before glaring at her friend for bringing her into such a conversation however the medicine seller's eyes were on her now. She felt very small all of a sudden.

"Do I bother you?" he asked calmly, his voice like silk.

Shaking her head furiously, Mia merely looked away, messing with the end of her scarf once again. Kayo waved a hand for his attention.

"Don't worry about her, Mia-chan never talks!"

Seeing that the conversation would once again turn to Kayo, Mia decided to ignore the pair even though she was curious. Even more so when he offered to show Kayo something in payment for telling him about the marriage, and the goings on in the family. She caught a glimpse of books in as he opened another draw before a squeak made Kayo almost leap on the man. Mia silently laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as she watched a rat dart away as quickly as it had appeared.

"It was only a rat," the medicine seller spoke almost monotonously to her amusement while Kayo quickly regained her composure with a blush, "there are many rat traps. Why don't you keep a cat?"

Mia stiffened as Kayo explained that there was someone who disliked them, however she had a feeling her reaction hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Kayo! Mia!"

Both servant girls leapt to attention.

"I heard from Yahei you were both wasting your time here."

"We were talking about rat poison," the Kusuriuri offered, still bowed politely to Sato who had stormed in with a sour look as usual.

"Not interested! Kayo, go fetch the water! Can't you see the water pot is empty? And you Mia, make sure those waiting for Mao-sama are ready!"

Deciding not to anger her further, Mia merely let her shoulders slump with a nod before heading towards the gates of the residence. Feeling eyes on the back of her head, she decided it was not best to turn and look at their owners, knowing that it was Kusuriuri watching her go before he turned to apologise to Sato as calmly as ever. How strange.

* * *

><p>Mia had barely stepped foot back through the gates when a scream split through the air before being followed by angry shouts. Looking up with wide eyes, at the other end of the pathway lay their Lady Mao, dead on the steps she had barely set foot from. Around her stood her family and guards, the latter throwing up a ruckus about where the attacker was only for Kusuriuri to appear, stopping one from drawing their blade.<p>

"That will do no good."

With that he flung his hands out either side, two pieces of paper flying out from his sleeves and sticking to the beams either side of him. Black writing appeared on the paper seals before turning crimson, an eye open in the centre of them.

"It is not safe to be outside the barrier."

Kayo gasped as she finally noticed Mia stood by the gates.

"Mia-chan!"  
>The Kusuriuri turned, his eyes slightly wide at the sight of the silent servant stood watching with a worried expression. However before he could move to bring the girl back to the barrier he was grabbed by the guards who bound his arms behind his back.<p>

"Wait," he almost growled out, "she is not safe out there."

Sato nervously backed up with a dry laugh, "she's only a servant! I c-can replace her."

Kayo gasped before looking over at her friend, "Mia-chan!"

"Just wait there," one of the somewhat kinder samurai shouted to her, "I will come get you in a moment."

Mia watched as he dragged the Kusuriuri inside, his sapphire eyes shooting back to hers in a silent message she received loud and clear. Run. However as she tried to open the gates she found herself unable to shift them. Giving up, she hit the gate with her fist angrily. Just what was happening? Hearing a low meow she stiffened. At first she thought it was her little friend, the white cat, however the sound was far too loud for such a small creature. Turning slowly with wide eyes, Mia's mouth opened in a silent scream.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! This was mostly a taster, things will get a move on in the next chapter etc so I hope you liked it so far! Also the idea of japanese people born with blue eyes, having been touched by a demon, is an old myth I swear someone once told me about. I'm not too sure how true it is so if anyone knows give me a messagereview and let me know :) japanese myths and demons have always been a curio of mine but I hope I'm write *fingers crossed***


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Two

Kayo was both worried and angry. How could they just leave her friend outside all on her own when the darkness had set in? Odajima had promised to go back for Mia and yet he had not, instead he had been ordered to keep an eye on the Kusuriuri. Now Kayo was beginning to wonder if her friend was even alive. Even more so when Yahei's corpse was returned to them from above, a mangled and bloody mess even though he had supposedly gone to get a doctor.

"Mia-chan..." she whispered sadly.

Each room was now covered in hundreds of those strange seals, which had previously been glowing red from the Bakeneko, were now but plain white. Bakeneko; that was what Kusuriuri had said was the cause of their grief and yet he could not kill it with his blade until his three criteria had been fulfilled. The form, the truth and the reason.

"My sake is gone, go fetch me some more," Mao's uncle suddenly spoke but no one answered.

Kayo mentally prayed that he would not ask her, desperately not wanting to leave the room, when he asked Sato she almost sighed in relief.

"O-of course! Right away! Go get the sake, Kayo!"

"W-W-What? He asked you Sato, not me! I'm not leaving this room!"

That's when they noticed the medicine seller heading for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Odajima yelled after him.

"I need salt," was the simple reply, "while I am there I will bring back the sake."

However the samurai would have none of it and stood to follow him with a scowl. Surprisingly Kayo offered to come also, wanting to help and at least discover the fate of her friend if possible. The Kusuriuri however sent her a sideways glance.

"Do not get your hopes up."

Kayo looked at him shocked before frowning sadly at the ground.

Skirting into the kitchen while the Bakeneko was nowhere to be seen, the Kusuriuri handed Kayo a small kettle of sake whilst handing Odajima a heavy tub of salt that almost made him drop it from surprise.

"You want me to carry this?"

"It's so I won't poison it," he replied almost amused after the allegations he had been given.

Kayo giggled quietly before falling silent, looking out the barred window and into the darkness. The samurai noticed with a frown.

"Did you see something?"

The Kusuriuri suddenly span round towards the door of the kitchen with narrowed eyes, gripping his katana in front of him before his eyes widened.

Walking into the kitchen was none other than Mia, a white cat in her arms, and her eyes wide in surprise before a relieved look fell onto her face.

"Mia-chan!" Kayo almost dropped the sake as she hugged her friend, careful not to squish the cat as it hissed at her.

Mia hugged her friend back with one arm before noticing the medicine seller eyeing her up warily. For the moment however he said nothing. Instead he motioned for Odajima to follow him with the salt pot. Kayo ignored the pair, steering Mia towards where the others were.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mia-chan," Kayo beamed at her, "but where did the cat come from?"

The dark haired woman sent her friend a pleading look. She couldn't have their masters knowing of her little friend. Kayo nodded understandingly before smiling down at the cat in her arms.

"He looks so cute, has he got a name?" she asked as she stroked the cat's head, said animal purring contently.

Mia frowned before looking around and wrote something in the spilled oil on the floor. Her friend looked at it confused before she blinked in realization.

"Oh! Byakko!"

In response Mia nodded with a smile. Byakko was a white mythical tiger, a bringer of peace from the West and she could think of no better name for the white cat who served as her friend and guardian.

Following after the two men, Mia noticed the medicine seller occasionally glancing at her as he placed a trail of salt around the rooms the others were in. And it made her feel very uncomfortable. Byakko would glare at him every time he did and he wasn't the only one. Odajima had been shooting her wary looks for a while now and it wasn't until Kayo had been asked to help put out strange little toys that balanced on a needlepoint, that the samurai finally spoke up.

"How did you survive?"

Blue eyes looked at him before away, absently stroking the cat in her arms as she ignored his question.

"Odajima-sama," Kayo tried to stop him however the medicine seller shook his head slightly, instead instructing her to hold out her finger and pass him the small scale-like toys.

"Answer me!" Odajima almost growled, "how did you, a servant girl, survive when a man with a katana did not?"

It was at this point he grabbed hold of Mia's arm roughly, pulling her while she resisted. Her eyes flew wide as her scarf unravelled in the process, Byakko leaping from her arms and at the samurai in a fury. Hands caught the cat before he could scratch at the samurai's eyes however it meant that there was no time for Mia to replace her scarf.

Kayo gasped and it was enough to draw the attention of the medicine seller, the sight that greeted his eyes was definitely a surprise. Mia was kneeling with her cat in her arms, said animal hissing angrily at the samurai, but it was the area where her scarf had been that drew their attention. Across her throat was a thick scar of silver skin. Seeing all eyes on her she immediately drew in on herself, desperate to hide her throat as one hand scrabbled for her scarf. Another hand met hers briefly, clasping her scarf and startling her. Looking up in shock, her eyes met blue orbs, and she was surprised to see not horror or disgust at the scar, but a glimmer of compassion and sadness. It brought tears to her eyes.

"That is why you do not speak," he muttered quietly, gently wrapping the scarf around her neck once again, "you were silenced," she tried to hide her face but his fingers tilted her chin upwards so she could not hide, "you know the truth and reason behind this Bakeneko, do you not?"

Slowly she nodded, a few silent tears falling down her cheeks. Oh she knew and it pained her deep in her heart that she could say nothing. Eternally silenced. Obviously sensing her discomfort and sadness, the white cat leapt onto her shoulder agilely, licking her cheek before rubbing his furred head against her face in an attempt to stop her tears. Stroking the cat's head, Mia hide her eyes behind her friend's fur before she wiped her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Kayo asked shocked, her own eyes shining with tears.

Mia shook her head furiously. She couldn't say, she couldn't point the culprit out, if she did she was dead and so was her friend. They would have to find out for themselves.

With the last scale in place, they returned back to the rooms that were coated in blank seals, Mia paused, holding Byakko tightly to her chest. The medicine seller appeared in front of her, a knowing look in his eyes as he held out his hands. Slowly placing her friend in his hands, the cat meowed up at him before crawling into the top of his kimono, hiding amongst the material effectively.

"I will take care of him," was all he said before entering the room, his katana in his hand once again as he pointed it at all those inside, "I will now have you all tell me your truth and reason!"

Her appearance amongst the living did not go unnoticed however they were too busy startled by the medicine seller's outburst.

"Why must we say this?" one of them asked.

"What happened? Why did it happen? What started this hatred?" he answered in reply, "until these are answered I will not be able to draw the sword. First, why are there no cats in this house? Someone did something to a cat, what was this?"

"Are you saying this cat has a grudge?" asked Mao's uncle as if amused at the idea.

It took a while but slowly the truth was beginning to unravel. The mistreatment of cats beforehand, slaughtered simply for a test of their newest blades. It was such things that made Mia wish to be sick. This was but one of the reasons her friend Byakko was hidden with the Kusuriuri. However this was not the _real_ truth. Shaking her head at the Kusuriuri, he nodded lightly showing his understanding. Before the men could break out into further argument, Mao's grandfather spoke up and stopped them. Mia stiffened at the same time as the Kusuriuri at the sound of a bell chinking lightly in the distance.

"What is it? Has someone arrived?" Odajima asked, getting read to stand however the Kusuriuri stopped him.

"That would be impossible. Outside of the barrier is where the Bakeneko's territory is, no one can pass through it."

"She did!" Sato pointed wildly at Mia almost hysterically, "I bet she's controlling the Bakeneko!"

Mia stared at her open mouthed before scowling at her angrily, hands curling into fists. How dare she?

"She has a point," another added, "how did you make it through alive?"

Before anyone else could speak, the sound of bells ringing continued, getting closer and closer, and slowly the seals on one wall began to come alive and glow red. Backing away from the wall, Mia felt Kayo's hand grip her arm in a shaking grip. Holding her friend's hand back comfortingly, she looked up at the medicine seller as he held his katana in front of him at the wall. For some reason she felt that she could trust this strange man. He had been the first not to gasp or look in disgust at the scar across her throat, the first to show her compassion and even now he was helping her, hiding her friend from view. She could trust this man to keep them safe. That was when the bells stopped for a moment and then began to move again. It was circling them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update finally, sorry took a while but apart from writing other fanfics I'm studying for my January exams...or tying to hehehe...**

**Thanks to **watergoddesskasey **for the reviews, hope to see more soon! *fingers crossed* enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC<strong>

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Three

As the Kusuriuri followed the movement sideways, the seals fading to white as others turned crimson further along, Mia followed it with her eyes before silently sighing in relief as it stopped. Mizue slowly seemed to come around before seeing her dead daughter once again. Sobbing she crawled over to Mao's body when something felt off. Mia's eyes widened as the seals suddenly glowed bright crimson instantly, a moment later Mao screamed bloody murder, backing away from her daughter's body.

"T-Tamaki! It's Tamaki! Get away from me!" she screeched, running away and past a pale looking Mia.

They tried to stop her as she began scratching at the doors, the seals crimson. The Bakeneko was behind that door.

"Get in here now!" the Kusuriuri yelled at them all.

Darting up instantly, Mia pulled Kayo with her into the back room. As they all moved back away from the doors and the crazed Mizue, it was then she finally prised the doors open.

Outside was simply crimson. A thousand or so cats sat watching with open eyes, staring at them before they all turned to look to the side. Slowly a white clad woman walked amongst them. Mia felt her eyes begin to sting with tears once again. The woman pointed at them, muttering something just as one of the samurai ran towards the door with his sword drawn.

"STOP IT!" the Kusuriuri yelled however it was too late.

The Bakeneko surged forwards, swallowing Mizue and the samurai whole as it swamped through the rooms, demolishing the seals with ease. Dashing past the others, he quickly shut the doors and held them shut however the Bakeneko was making its way through. Odajima ran at it with his sword however he was thrown backwards, his blade almost completely destroyed as he hit the wall with a loud thump. Looking around, Mia spotted the pot of salt and quickly grabbed it with Kayo's help.

"Eat this!" Kayo yelled in her place before they tossed it straight into the Bakeneko.

Its eyes narrowed however they suddenly seemed to focus on one thing in particular in the room. With a roar it vanished however it would be back soon enough.

Moving back quickly, the doors were shut one after another, layers of seals added to each door before they were in the last room.

"What has made you so angry?" the Kusuriuri questioned, "what is you truth and reason?"

However the room shook as the Bakeneko destroyed one room's seals already.

"Can't you kill it yet?" Odajima asked angrily.

"Answer me this," he turned to look at them all, "who is this person who has links to the truth and reason?"

Mia shifted on her spot to draw his attention before using her eyes to look at several people at once. He frowned before answering Odajima's question finally.

"Even if I unsheathe this katana, I might not stand a chance against a demon of this power."

"What are you saying? That's an exorcist sword isn't it?"

"But the one who wields it is a human," he replied coolly.

* * *

><p>Mia backed away from the walls as slowly the seals began to vanish one after another. The Bakeneko was breaking in.<p>

"We can still go in further," the oldest of the family spoke up, pulling a hidden lever.

The wall behind him changed picture before slowly rising to reveal a hidden passage heading down. Mia looked at it fearfully, unconsciously grabbing the closest thing which happened to be the Kusuriuri's sleeve. He looked sideways at her, noting her fear, slowly things were beginning to make sense and yet he could not discern the full truth and reason. She knew what was down below, she didn't need to hear Kayo's question about the reason as to why there was a wedding dress there. She also didn't need to hear Sato's hysteric ramblings on the steps.

"It's useless! It's useless! It's useless!"

"You knew what was going on?" he asked the hysteric woman.

Behind them the Bakeneko appeared in the room where the far wall had once been, it swirled here and there, taunting them with its Cheshire cat grin, huge orange eyes gleaming as Kusuriuri appeared with his katana in front of him.

"You are the truth of the Bakeneko," he spoke to the old man as his katana's mouth clicked open and shut, "I have to kill this. You are the one who created this Bakeneko and therefore you are obligated to tell me the reason."

As he said this he held his hand, palm forwards, at the Bakeneko, the wall shaking as it was sent backwards where it pranced a way off.

Mia was disgusted as he began prattling off some fake tale of helping a woman who had been taken to be a sacrifice, offering her a place to stay until she died. In her anger she strode over to him and slapped the old man.

'_You did no such thing,_' she thought, '_all you can do is lie!_'

He stared up at her in shock before anger reflected in his eyes, "you dare strike me? I should have made sure you died those years ago!"

The medicine seller looked back in shock before something else clicked into place in his mind. Mia's eyes widened as the room suddenly shook violently once again. By this time the medicine seller's hand was bleeding heavily from the torment of holding the demon back, pain obviously etched on his face as he struggled to remain upright. Odajima ran over and picked up the old man, taking him below while Kayo yelled for her to follow them. No, she couldn't leave the Kusuriuri alone to deal with the Bakeneko. Turning to look back at him she was horrified to see him on the ground, eyes closed as the Bakeneko neared, closer and closer.

Standing in front of the fallen Kusuriuri, she narrowed her eyes at the demon as it pounced closer. Behind her, Byakko wormed his way from the Kusuriuri's clothes, nudging his face with his furred head before joining Mia's side, hissing angrily at the nearing demon. For a moment it halted, staring at the pair.

'_Don't come!_' she thought almost desperately, '_don't hurt anyone else...sister!_'

It roared before leaping straight at them. Closing her eyes, Byakko leaping onto her shoulders, a hand suddenly grabbed her from behind, pulling her back into a lean chest. Looking up shocked as a barrier of seals suddenly span up in front of her, she looked up to see the Kusuriuri with determined eyes, his katana hovering over them.

"With this I will find your truth and reason!"

However to his shock the demon suddenly seemed to split either side of them, heading down towards the others. Instantly he had sent seals to surround Kayo and Odajima, circling them protectively in a barrier however a clawed hand shot out and sent them both flying. Mia felt pain running through her system but it was not like she could cry out in pain. Instead she simply let herself fly through the air before she connected with something that felt not unlike water. And then she and the Kusuriuri were gone.

As the Kusuriuri opened his eyes he found himself flying through a white space surrounded by letters of nonsense until a hand reached down and slowly stroked his head.

"Good, good cat...you're a good boy."

The woman looked somehow familiar, her long black hair and warm eyes...however he could imagine them a different colour. He began to see things he wished not to see, a younger version of the old man abusing the woman, raping her.

"Leave sister alone!"

He turned with wide eyes to see a young, raven haired girl, no older than four or five held in a small cage to the side, her bright blue eyes filled with tears and pain that should not have been seen in such a young girl. That was when it all fit. Appearing back in the real world on those steps, Kusuriuri looked sideways to see Mia sat on the steps with her white cat in her arms, sad eyes obviously still in the past.

"Let everyone see," he spoke up just as his sword's mouth opened.

Suddenly they were all there in the past, watching as the story unfolded.

They watched as the younger version of the master killed a small black cat, the woman inside the cage cringing at his laughter. Then again they were shown a younger version of Mizue appearing, taunting the woman for not eating the food she had prepared her.

"It's a waste to feed you."

With that she turned to leave before sneering down at the smaller cage to the side. It was then that Kayo noticed that Mia was not with them.

"Where is Mia-chan?" she asked quietly, worriedly.

"And you are a waste of space," Mizue spoke up to the occupant of the smaller cage, "maybe we will make you a servant rather than a whore like your sister."

"Don't call my sister names!" a young Mia yelled up at the woman with fierce blue eyes, gripping the bars despite her thin fingers, clearly she too was not eating.

Mizue merely huffed before leaving. As the hidden door shut a meowing came to their attention. Tamaki stood up, finding a small black cat hiding atop her cage before tempting it down with her food.

"Isn't it good, sister?" the young Mia asked with a small smile, "you have a friend now!"

Tamaki looked over at her sadly, "you should eat your food, Mia."

However the young girl shook her head furiously, "If sister doesn't eat, then I won't!"

Slowly it showed Tamaki's health failing as she fed her cat her food, and all the while the little Mia watched growing thinner herself. Then he came. The son came to have his way with Tamaki. Kayo couldn't stop herself from crying at the horror that they watched, and all the way all Mia could do was scream and cry from her cage, yelling at him to leave her sister alone. When his father found them he began to beat Tamaki without mercy and only anger.

"STOP IT!" Mia screamed.

"SHUT UP! I have had enough of your voice!" he yelled angrily, turning on her cage, drawing back the cord to lift the cage up.

Mia darted past him, stumbling towards her sister where she knelt in front of her protectively, bright blue eyes determined despite her weak body. A flash of fear passed through them as he drew his katana from its sheath. With a deft swipe, blood splashed across the platform as he cut her throat, the girl's eyes wide while her sister could only weakly call out to her. Mia was kicked down the steps, hitting the ground roughly as her blood continued to pool across the floor. In the end she could do nothing as her sister silently died from her beating. Tears mixed with blood.

They watched the final moments of the story as Tamaki's body was unceremoniously dropped into a river while a sickly looking Mia watched on, her throat heavily bandaged as tears silently fell down her face, the master's hands on her head to make sure she watched.

"Only you will know the truth," he chuckled darkly down at her, "but you will be forever silent."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. No sound, not even a whimper as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he began laughing as she fell to her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! *bows*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I'm glad people are enjoying this! *sends much love* and I have to agree its not easy to write about all the crazy stuff in Mononoke! Dx But I hope you enjoy! This chapter's a bit short since its the end of the first story arc but the next chapter shall be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Four

"I know the truth," the Kusuriuri spoke, finally returning from the realm of the past, "and now I must stop this bloodshed. Ready yourself. The sword shall be unsheathed."

Time seemed to pause as he stood there with his arms out either side of him. And there were two of him. Slowly the markings from his face vanished and the eye on the back of his clothes shut before he vanished, replaced by the man dressed in gold, his long hair the same colour as the medicine seller's, gold markings covering his face, arms and hands as black eyes opened, crimson and golden irises glowing as his sword became a strange flaming blade.

Within seconds he had vanished, appearing up high as he battled the Bakeneko, exchanging blow after blow with the demon before he paused.

"I have seen enough of how you act, I won't fear you anymore. I won't be intimidated by this scene and bloodlust. Brace yourself, I won't forgive you!"  
>With that he spun around in the air, his fiery blade sweeping around the entire room and cutting down the Bakeneko.<p>

"Vanish."

And vanish it did. It seemed to explode into thousands of pieces of colourful confetti, falling down softly on a stunned Kayo and Odajima. Looking onto the platform it was the find the Kusuriuri knelt there completely normal. In front of him was the small body of an old black cat. A shadow fell over him and the body of the cat before a white cat padded over to it, nudging it softly with his own head. Mia stood there with a small, grateful smile on her face.

* * *

><p>They buried the cat's body next to a small erected tomb for Tamaki, knowing the cat would prefer to be buried beside her. Briefly joined by the Kusuriuri, Kayo asked what he would do now but he simply answered that she should not be asking him that. Instead they watched him walk towards the gates, his large case once again on his back. Kayo looked sideways at Mia, her white cat Byakko on her shoulders once again, the scarf wrapped round her neck still.<p>

"What will you do now, Mia-chan? You could always come home with me?" she asked inquisitively.

Mia slowly shook her head with a small smile before hugging her friend, mentally thanking her for everything. She chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no, take care Mia-chan!"

Waving over her shoulder, she took off towards the gates.

Outside them, the Kusuriuri had paused at the sound of Tamaki's voice, a small cat meowing.

"Come here, come here. Cat, cat," she called, said creature meowing in reply.

He was sure for a moment that he felt them pass him, walking to the left as he stared after them with wide eyes. If it hadn't been for his usual composure he would have leapt when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. Looking back he noticed Mia stood there, Byakko looking at him with amber eyes from her shoulder. She smiled up at him with obvious intent that made him slightly arch an eyebrow.

"You wish to come with me?"

She nodded before taking something out of her obi, a small pad of paper and a pencil. She wrote something down before turning it to face him.

'I have nothing else better to do.'

The corner of his lips twitched slightly before he watched her eyes glance past him in the direction he swore he had seen Tamaki head down. She smiled brighter, waving at someone. As he looked, he noticed Tamaki was indeed stood there a small black cat at her feet, and she was waving back before she slowly vanished. Sighing, the medicine seller shook his head slightly.

"It will be dangerous."

'I'm used to it,' she replied with on paper.

"I prefer to travel alone."

'No one should be alone.'

Her reply startled him before he slowly nodded in acquisition, turning to walk down the right street. Mia smiled widely, stroking Byakko's head and stowing her paper away as she followed after him. It was time she stopped following her sister's ghost. She felt like she could possibly be of use travelling with the medicine seller.

* * *

><p>'<em>Well this is exciting.<em>'

Mia sighed silently for the umpteenth time as she walked behind the Kusuriuri. They had been walking for quite some time, not that she minded, it was more the fact that he had not spoken a word to her since they had left. Usually she would not mind the silence, after all it wasn't like she could hold up a conversation very well, but it would have been nice to have at least been told where they were going. Byakko too seemed to be annoyed but for another reason. As the white cat walked beside her, he suddenly hissed. Looking confused at her friend, she soon discovered the source of his annoyance when she felt a cold drop of water fall onto the back of her neck. Almost jumping a mile, she looked up with wide eyes. Dark clouds had drawn in without her notice, the promise of rain only moments away. Looking forwards at the Kusuriuri she scowled to see him continuing his walk as if he didn't care. But she'd be damned if she walked in the rain and caught a cold.

Spotting a nearby parasol stall she hurried over and pointed out two indigo coloured parasols with spiralling patterns on the top of them. The stall owner held out his hand bored, obviously showing he wanted money first. Mia dug around her obi trying to find the last few coins she owned...only to find she didn't even have enough to pay for one! The woes of being a servant. Shoulders slumping in defeat, Mia was surprised when a hand offered money instead, taking the two parasols and handing one to her. The Kusuriuri said nothing as he did so, merely sending her a look that clearly told her to stop wandering off on her own, before turning to walk away, his own parasol above his head as the rain began to fall. Quickly sheltering herself, Byakko leapt onto her shoulders, obviously not wishing to walk on a wet ground. Stroking his head with a small smile she quickly followed after the Kusuriuri. He may not talk as much as she was used to people being around her (mainly making up for her silence), but in a strange way his actions spoke volumes more than anything he ever said could.

"Hey! You're that servant from that house in the other district!"

Stiffening, Mia looked shocked at the man heading towards her, and he wasn't alone. Through the rain she could make out their faces and it struck her cold. Oh she remembered those men that had once come to the house, one wishing for the hand of Lady Mao, and after being turned down, they had turned their attentions on the servant girls. From all she had witnessed of her sister it had made her wary enough of men, however when they had come to the gardens where she and Kayo had been busy with several other girls, Mia had hidden in fear taking her friend with her as the men had their way with several of the servants. Gripping her parasol tightly in her hands, Mia took a step back nervously while Byakko stiffened on her shoulder, fur on end as he hissed warningly at the men as they neared.

"We never did find you, were you hiding?" one teased with a dark smirk.

In moments she was surrounded by the three men. With wide eyes she watched one of their hands make a grab for her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, girl?"

Byakko leapt at the offending man, long red marks appearing on his face as the cat scratched at him lividly. He stumbled back with a cry of pain while Byakko leapt back agilely, amber eyes narrowed darkly on the man.

"B-Bastard vermin!"

However he was cut from her vision as Kusuriuri stepped in front of her, stern eyes on the men who were startled by his sudden appearance.

"I suggest that you see a doctor about those scratches," he spoke calmly despite the situation, "they could get infected."

He looked up at him with wide eyes before glaring at Mia over the Kusuriuri's shoulders, "this won't be the last you see of me!" before he retreated with his friends.

Bowing her head nervously, Mia shuffled where she stood as the Kusuriuri turned to her with a small frown.

"I told you to stay close."

'_I'm sorry_,' she thought, '_I don't mean to be a burden._'

Somehow he seemed to understand what went through her mind as he motioned for her to follow before he turned and began walking. By now the rain was hammering onto the ground without mercy but she followed him nonetheless. Byakko was once again on her shoulders, licking his paws clean. She didn't like it when he attacked people but she was grateful for her little friend for protecting her like always. Stroking his head in gratitude, Mia turned her eyes to the back of the man in front of her. He had to be the only man she didn't feel wary off or being around, something she was somewhat surprised about, but she was also grateful. In a way it felt like she had made a new friend even though she knew almost nothing about him. This would be the third time he had helped her.

'_What do you think, sister? I'm going to see the world for the first time, am I really okay to travel with this man?_'

A soft breeze swept through the rain, barely disturbing the drops as it past her cheek. Smiling softly, she nodded in understanding. A beginning of a new story.

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update as promised! Thanks for the reviews so far, please continue to do so! Hope you all enjoy!  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Aaaaaw thankyou! :D I'm glad you love it, and yes, maybe deeep deeeeeeep deeeeeeeeeeeeep down! xD Hope you enjoy this and the next chapters!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Five

A loud sneeze sent a cat skittering away in surprise while the colourfully dressed man merely arched an eyebrow. Mia was ill. It had been three days of travelling and already she had fallen ill but it was no surprise after the rain had refused to let up for the past few days. Currently stood in the doorway of an inn as they tried to find a place for the night, Mia's shoulders slumped as she swayed on the spot. All she wanted to do was go to sleep for eternity. It was obvious she had a mild fever judging by the flush of her face but it was not like she could complain to anyone. She couldn't even tell if the Kusuriuri had noticed her illness or not, but she hoped he had not; Mia refused to be anymore of a burden.

The man stood staring at them with a slack jaw, complaining that there were no rooms left before looking Mia up and down. She glared back at him in response. Byakko was currently hidden amongst the Kusuriuri's clothes once again, he had fled from Mia once she had started sneezing, but if the white cat was discovered it was very unlikely they would find somewhere to sleep for the night. Deciding to glance around as an old woman suddenly came down the stairs, blushing at the sight of the Kusuriuri (almost making her feel sick), Mia frowned at the people she saw. Something felt...off about the place and the people in it. Or maybe it was because everywhere she looked there was some man pawing over a woman. Maybe it was to do with how she had grown up and the trials she had been through, but such sights and thoughts made her shiver in disgust. Holding back another sneeze, she was drawn back to the conversation at the sound of a room being offered.

"You wish for a room?" the old woman asked with a sickly smile.

Mia peeked over the Kusuriuri's shoulder, holding up two fingers in a clear sign.

"I have a room for you, however your..._friend_..." she trailed off looking at Mia with a sneer and clear insinuation that made her already pink face blush darker in embarrassment and anger.

"One room is enough."

Mia looked at the saphire eyed man with wide eyes, clearly asking '_are you insane?_' There was no way she was going to share a room with a man, even if she did trust him more than she did other men. He sent her a tired look that simply said not to argue. Instead he suddenly started offering to show the old woman what medicines he had to offer in hopes of swaying her. This soon worked as they were led to a landing higher up, sat around a table where he had placed quite a few bottles, packages and jars. Mia couldn't believe so many things had been inside that case of his! But as she glanced over them all she couldn't help but wonder if there was something that could help her position of silence. For years she had always wondered if there was some sort of medicine that could help her throat...just the thought of being able to speak again one day was enough hope for her. She would ask him later.

Still feeling slightly woozy, she thought she was hearing things when a distressed woman's shouts reached her ears. Looking over the side of the banisters, Mia was surprised by the blonde haired woman stood pleading for a room below, cradling a heavily swollen stomach. She must have been close to delivering her baby!

"You're pregnant?" the man cried in overdramatic shock.

How could he have not noticed? However at this time the ruckus had caught the old woman's attention and immediately her personality changed.

"Goodness! What are you doing?" she asked as she walked down the stairs with a fake smile in place, "Why aren't you just kicking her out? I'm sorry but we don't want any trouble."

Mia watched as the Kusuriuri leant against the banister, watching those below curiously. They continued to listen in as the woman, now cradling her stomach on her knees, begged for a room...otherwise the next morning her dead body and that of her unborn child would be on her doorstep. It took a moment of silent talking before the old woman decided to give her a room for the night. The Kusuriuri looked backwards as he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Holding up the book on a once blank page, Mia had now scribbled across it.

'I don't like this. That woman is in danger here.'

He was surprised she could feel the air of danger that had followed the pregnant woman but this did not show on his face.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously, turning to face her with crossed arms.

She thought for a moment before scribbling something else underneath her previous words.

'It feels like when that Bakeneko came.'

That was enough for him. He wondered if the raven haired woman had become sensitive to spirits and demons from her previous encounter. It wasn't unheard of for a human to sometimes be more attune to the other realm than most, but from simply witnessing a Bakeneko could not have been the cause. There were still things about this woman that puzzled him and for that he had agreed to let her follow him. Before she got into any mortal danger he would figure out her truth and reason, as those three conditions ruled his actions and thoughts. As they watched the old woman lead the blonde, pregnant woman upstairs, the Kusuriuri too packed up his things before wandering away. Mia looked startled at his sudden decision and leapt up to follow only to feel her head spin slightly. Taking a deep breath to stop the world from spinning, she wiped her hand across her slightly damp forehead; Mia could really do with getting some sleep. Noticing a white furry head poking out from his clothes, the Kusuriuri stopped and looked back at Mia with a small, indiscernible frown. Her cheeks were pink and her silent breaths seemed slightly more laboured than usual. He had noticed she was ill however she had not asked him to slow down or let her rest.

'_What a stubborn woman,_' he thought amusedly.

They paused several times as he added blank seals here and there along the walls of the stairs ahead of the two women, noting with narrowed eyes as black ink swirled into life on the seals. There was definitely something in the inn, however for the moment it was dormant. Continuing on, they took a seat in a circular room where a woman sat behind a desk. Mia asked her for the room they had been given, the written note surprising the woman.

"Are you a mute?"

Mia tried not to wince at the name but slowly nodded.

"Such a pity," the woman sighed sadly as she handed her a small note with their room number on it, "with your pretty face any man would have wanted you."

Taking the note stiffly, Mia spun round and walked away, her shoulders shaking slightly with anger and embarrassment. She did not need reminding that no one would look at her sideways because she was a mute, and a scarred one at that, not that she wanted a man. Every man she had ever met had been a scoundrel and did nothing but use the women they met. However in her mind she reminded herself there was one that hadn't been like that. Glancing over at the Kusuriuri as he pasted another seal behind him covertly, Mia silently snorted in amusement.

'_A medicine seller and a mute, sounds like something you'd hear in a fairy tale._'

As the mistress of the inn walked by with the other woman in tow, pausing as she stopped to cradle her stomach, they continued down the left hallway before the Kusuriuri stood and headed down the right, taking the slip of paper from Mia as he passed. She felt like sticking her tongue out at him as he continued past her but she held her childish actions at bay...for now. Stopping outside the door of their room, Mia felt her stomach churn at the sound of men and women giggling down the corridor. She didn't like this place one bit. Kusuriuri opened the door and motioned with his eyes for her to go in.

"Sleep, I will be back in a moment."

Mia blinked at him in confusion but was given no chance to argue as he walked off, but not before Byakko could leap out from his clothes and onto the ground, rubbing against her legs with a purr. Clearly even her little friend wanted her to get some sleep. Sighing silently, she abated and entered the room, shutting the door behind her before laying down in the bed provided. The room was quite cold despite the fire at the other end. Shivering, Mia wrapped herself up in the blankets while Byakko curled up beside her, purring contently as she giggled without a noise. Her peace however didn't last long.

A horrible, mangled scream woke her up with a jolt. Even Byakko leapt awake, hissing warily as his amber eyes scoured the room for the source of the scream, however it was not in their room. It came from further down the hallway. The Kusuriuri had not returned but she was not going to just sit still. Racing down the hallways, she carried on down that where the mistress and pregnant woman had gone down before finding herself at a small staircase leading up. She could see the seals Kusuriuri had placed slowly dimming from crimson back to black however the ink didn't vanish. Heading up the stairs warily, Byakko on her heels, Mia soon found herself in a large, brightly decorated room. The Kusuriuri was stood on the table in the centre looking up while the mistress and the man from the reception desk knelt looking horrified either side. A blue eye looked sideways at her before back up at the ceiling. Mia wished she hadn't followed his gaze. Up above in the centre of the ceiling was the remains of a man who looked like he had almost been screwed into the ceiling, his arms, legs and head sticking out at odd angles; a twisted grotesque figure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update as requested ;) Thanks again to Alicechan3 for the awesome review! *sends much* reviews are always appreciated! So please review more :D  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing by my OC<strong>

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Six

What a day this was turning out to be. A Zashiki-warashi was plaguing the inn according to the Kusuriuri however it had protected the pregnant woman Shino from the assassin. Said assassin was hanging over their heads but Mia refused to look again. Once had been enough to send her stomach threatening to return what food she had had recently. It was strange to see the mistress and the reception man Tokuji looking so terrified by the incident, Shino also looking somewhat shaken, and yet Mia didn't feel afraid at the knowledge of a Mononoke in the inn. Maybe after facing a Bakeneko, the other demons just didn't seem as ruthless, although that could be questioned.

"Tell me your truth and reason!" the Kusuriuri demanded with narrowed eyed, his katana once again in his hand and ready to be unsheathed with the answers.

He shot the mistress a questioning look however she merely looked away in response.

"Can't you hear them?" Shino suddenly asked, looking around the room in confusion as she held her swollen stomach.

"Hear what?" Tokuji asked fearfully.

"The children...there!" she pointed to the right.

Mia stiffened at the sound of running footsteps and children laughing, and yet the mistress said she heard nothing.

"And there!" Shino pointed to the left.

Once again Mia was sure to hear it and yet Tokuji did not. Not liking how she could hear the Zashiki-warashi unlike the others, she knelt down and held Byakko, said cat licking her cheek comfortingly. The mistress pointed at her wildly.

"You brought one of those vermin into my inn?"

Byakko hissed at her in disdain, flicking his tail in annoyance at being called vermin once again however the sound of children laughing and running was beginning to grow deafening. And they were heading towards Shino.

Without thinking she darted forwards, stumbling slightly in her haste, before kneeling beside the surprised Shino, just as the Kusuriuri stepped up, several seals suddenly spinning around him before he flung them out all around, creating a barrier that went across the floor, up either side of the walls and joined on the ceiling. For a moment there was silence before the sound of children screaming began. Long streams of crimson had covered the walls the entire way towards the barrier before peeling back with a scream, vanishing as quickly as it came. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mia looked down at Shino who held her stomach in pain for a moment.  
>"I'm okay," she muttered at the concerned look from Mia.<p>

With the moment of reprieve for now, the Kusuriuri continued his questioning.

"What about the man who was killed by the Mononoke?"

Shino looked down silently before answering, "he was an assassin by the name of Naosuke."

"Why was he here?"

"To kill me and my unborn child."

"Who sent him?"

"My master and his mistress."

"Why?"

"Because the father is their heir."

"It was an unallowable-"

"Relationship," she finished sadly.

As Shino began explaining angrily how their relationship had been allowed before being suddenly turned down, Mia was aware of the mistress muttering to herself, calling the woman naive and foolish before moving over to open the door.

"I don't care if it's a ghost or a Mononoke," she continued to mutter, "if its in this house then why don't we just leave?"

This was answered as she flung open the doors...only to find outside the door was another room exactly like the one they were in, and beyond that the same. It looked like some sort of hallway of mirrors. Tokuji did the same, and once again there was nothing but the room over and over again. Until it began to shake. Byakko darted back over to the Kusuriuri however as Mia made to follow the cat she froze as did the shaking, the seals glowing crimson. Small children had clambered over Tokuji and the mistress, one stood in front of Shino and another stood before Mia. She stared at it in shock, still on her knees frozen in her place, the small child suddenly touched her face with a small hand. Mia's face paled before flushing as her fever suddenly spiked. In an instant her eyes had closed as she fell forward unconscious, her body feeling like it was on fire.

"Mia!"

* * *

><p>Mia couldn't remember ever having felt so ill before, maybe she shouldn't have been so stubborn and should have asked the Kusuriuri for some medicine...but it simply felt like she had been a burden so far on their journey. Getting in trouble, falling ill, drawing attention. Really, what use did she think she would be? All she was was a scarred, mute servant girl with no future ahead of her. Something rough was tickling her nose before a small, warm creature brushed against her face, fur tickling her neck that was once again free of her scarf. This thought forced her to open her eyes. She was surprised to find herself alone apart from Byakko who was trying to wake her, rubbing his furred face against her own. Raising a hand she stroked his head, the cat purring reassuringly.<p>

'_Sorry for worrying you Byakko,_' she thought before weakly pushing herself up.

The room she was in was different to that she had been in before. It looked more like the normal room she had been sleeping in before the Zashiki-warashi had appeared. And for some reason she was in bed still. Had it all been a dream from her illness? That's when she froze. Someone was in the room with her. Spinning round, wishing she hadn't as the room span for a moment, her wide blue eyes fell on a faceless man towering over her and much to her horror and embarrassment he was mostly naked. Extremely confused Mia scrambled backwards only to find her back hit a pair of legs. Looking up shocked, there stood the woman from before who had shown them to their room earlier that day, a strange smile on her face despite her eyes being hidden by shadows.

"Such a pity," she touched Mia's scarred throat that was visible for all to see, "with your pretty face any man would have wanted you."

Mia silently yelped as the faceless man suddenly grabbed her legs and pulled her back towards him, the woman still smiling eerily.

"But how else will you pay your debt to the mistress?"

She fought frantically, her fever all but forgotten in her panic. Mia kicked and punched at the man above her. She would not fall under any man, she had sworn it years ago, she would not be used like her sister had. Byakko angrily leapt at the man, claws raking across his empty face sending him sprawling backwards. Picking up her cat, Byakko's fur on end as he continued to hiss angrily at the man, Mia scrambled towards the door, throwing it open and diving through only to run into someone's chest.

Immediately she started fighting back, struggling in the grasp of her new tormentor.

"Mia, stop."

Freezing, she slowly looked up only to find the Kusuriuri staring down at her with those strangely beautiful eyes of his, a hint of worry behind them. Almost slumping in his grip, Mia fell against him as silent tears slipped down her face. She did not fear Mononoke or demons...no, what she feared were humans. The Kusuriuri frowned slightly however said nothing as he drew back from the door that had opened with Mia in his arms, the door slamming shut as did the others. He did not need to ask what had happened that had driven her to tears and fearful struggles. However this was no time to patiently wait for her to calm down. With all of them gathered once again in the room it would be only moments before the Zashiki-warashi made its final appearance. Moving back from the centre of the room as his visible seals turned crimson, the red ribbons from before shot through either side of the room, engulfing the mistress and Tokuji before encircling in the centre, creating a giant sphere, several eyes opening as it screamed. Pushing Mia behind him, the Kusuriuri stepped forwards with katana in hands. With the truth discerned, the mouth of his katana clicked shut and open once more however there was still the 'Reason' to find.

"Don't kill them! What have they done to you?" Shino cried from behind.

"All the Mononoke wishes to do is burst from your stomach."

"It just wants to live in this world!"

"But it cannot," he replied.

Was there really nothing he could do? Although Mia understood both Shino and the Kusuriuri's reasoning, was there really no justice for those children that had been killed?

"Come here. I will give birth to you."

Mia wasn't the only one shocked by this, her tears having stopped. The Kusuriuri slowly turned with wide eyes.

"You wish to give birth to the Mononoke?"

By now the screaming had been silenced, and in the place of the ball of crimson stood many young babies, all staring and silent.

"All those within my womb are my children," she started walking towards the children.

"Stop it, you will be sucked in!" the Kusuriuri warned as she passed them.

Mia tried to stop her, moving to follow after her however the Kusuriuri's hand flew out and blocked her path, not allowing her to get any closer. As she stood on the table amongst the children she took hold of the crimson seal over her stomach.

"I will give birth to my child, that is all I want."

With that she ripped the seal off just as Mia's eyes widened. Blood trickled from between her legs at first before more blood joined it at her feet. She couldn't look as Shino cried out in pain and horror, instead Mia gripped the Kusuriuri's sleeve as she bit her lip. Shino's child was dead. However the shock that registered on the faces Zashiki-warashi gave them the final condition; the Reason. As time froze, the transition happening in another dimension, Mia could have sworn she saw a flicker of gold and a man standing taller than the Kusuriuri stood. Was it her imagination? But in a flurry of activity the Zashiki-warashi was gone leaving the Kusuriuri stood at the other side of the room, Shino on the ground behind Mia unconscious. Slowly, the Kusuriuri stood and turned to look back at Mia and his eyes widened at the curious look in her bright blue eyes. Had she seen? No, it wasn't possible. Shaking his head lightly, he instead watched Mia carefully wrap the blankets over Shino's unconscious form. Surprised by the still swollen stomach, it seemed that Shino's child had been saved also. She didn't know why but this thought made her smile. As she stood to leave, the Kusuriuri stood in front of her, holding her silk scarf in hand. Her eyes widened, she had completely forgotten that her throat was visible! However he said nothing as once again he wrapped it round her neck lightly.

'_Thank you,_' she thought, wishing she could say those words out loud.

"You are welcome."

Mia almost leapt away in shock, staring at him with wide eyes as he turned away, the corners of his lips twitching upwards, looking like how his painted lips arched into a fox-ish smile.

'_Are you reading my mind?_' she thought however he said nothing in response.

Eyeing his back warily, she followed after him, Byakko at her heels.

"Has this put you off travelling?" the Kusuriuri asked suddenly, not looking back at her.

Mia silently scoffed before finding her book, quickly scribbling a reply that she tore from her book and practically threw it at him. He caught it easily, reading the words still smiling lightly.

'Like hell it has.'

Such a strange human.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! :D I'm glad people are enjoying this so far! Thanks again to Alicechan3 and no worries, you aren't pressuring me ;) Hope you enjoy the next chapter :3  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC<strong>

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Seven

This time she had refused to let the Kusuriuri to choose an inn. He had been surprised when she had practically grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a different inn to the one he had deviated towards. There was no way she was going to let him choose an inn after the last time. However much to her ire there was only one room left, she had refused to leave the inn however and the Kusuriuri was forced to bargain for another bedroll for the room. Mia wasn't pleased until they had brought it in and only until then did she finally feel comfortable. Grabbing the blankets she wrapped them round her but continued to sit upright, leaving only her face visible as she watched the Kusuriuri rummage around his large green case. Byakko was curled up on his lap to her surprise; it seemed the white cat had grown to like the Kusuriuri.

Wrapped up in the blankets she didn't feel as cold but her fever was beginning to make a comeback. Mia almost dozed off when she jumped awake as the Kusuriuri appeared in front of her, holding out a cup and a few small pills.  
>"Take this, it will keep your fever down."<p>

She blinked at him for a moment before one of her hands snaked out and took the offered pills before downing them with the cup of water. Wincing at the familiar pain as they went down her throat, she rubbed the spot where her scar was. It was always slightly painful to swallow anything other than liquid.

"Now sleep," he ordered, returning to his own bedroll, laying sideways on it without even bothering with his blankets.

She watched him silently for a while, Byakko already snoozing behind the Kusuriuri. Although his back was to her she decided to observe him a while longer. Her eyes trailed up his colourful kimono, pausing for a moment on the golden and crimson eye that stared back at her...she felt like she had seen it somewhere before and not on a piece of clothing. The longer strands of light brown, ash hair fell over his shoulder in a small tail, the rest hidden beneath his bandana as always, she had never even seen him take it off for the past week she had been travelling with him. Wow, the week really had flown by. She even eyed up his tapered ears wondering why she and no one had ever questioned them, nor his blue eyes she imagined were now shut. He really was a beautiful man, or at least in comparison to those she had seen before.

Daringly, she scooted forwards, reaching out a hand closer to his pointed ears, wishing for some strange reason to touch them and see if they were real. As her fingertips brushed against the tips of his tapered ears, Mia leapt a mile when he too jumped. Tumbling backwards, wrapped almost too tightly in her blankets she lay still for a moment before daring to peek out between the blankets at him. He was staring at her with wide eyes, clearly wondering what on earth was going through her mind. Feeling her face heat up, Mia hid beneath her blankets again in embarrassment. Why on earth had she done that? After a few silent moments had passed, she carefully looked again only to find he had returned to his original position, almost looking like he hadn't stirred at all. A small grin fell onto her face as she once again crept closer to him, this would be her payback for the hellish inn he had chosen last time. Byakko watched her with bored amber eyes as she dared to reach for his ears again only to open her mouth in a silent gasp as the Kusuriuri caught her wrist this time round.

"What are you doing?" he asked, one eye closed but the other peering at her over his shoulder.

Once again her face flushed pink, even more so when he sat up and lightly touched her forehead, clearly testing her temperature.

"Is your fever bothering you?"

She shook her head furiously before quickly scampering back to her bed roll, sending her cat friend a glare at the look he was giving her.

'_Don't look at me like that,_' she thought to Byakko, '_you would poke his ears if you could!_'

The Kusuriuri was looking at her as if he clearly wondered about her sanity. Seeing this she quickly laid down and tried to go to sleep before she embarrassed herself further.

* * *

><p><em>Snow fell silently all around them, blanketing the ground in white, an innocent colour if it could even be called a colour. To her it was beautiful. Mia was only a few years old and yet her bright blue eyes were filled with intelligence past her years. Dressed all in white it contrasted with her dark raven hair that fell loosely down her back much like her sister's but she did not wear a veil over her head. Instead Mia was free to look around them as the men steered them down the roads, the horses pulling them further and further away from their home village. They were both to be sacrificed, an offering to the guardian of their village. Originally Mia had been chosen to be the sacrifice, the elders claiming that her blue eyes would please the guardian however her sister had refused to let her only family go alone. And so they were both to be sacrificed so that the village may remain safe and prosper.<em>

_ "Sister! Sister! Isn't the snow pretty?" Mia looked up at Tamaki with a bright smile._

_Her sister smiled back at her, glad that the young child did not understand where they were going and what would happen, "it is little Mia. The white snow is a good sign, our guardian is among us."_

_Mia's eyes lit up, "really?" before she looked around wildly obviously trying to find their guardian amongst the snow._

_But no matter how much she looked at the landscape she could see no guardian or anyone other than the men escorting them for that matter. Sighing sadly, Mia had almost given up when she spotted something amongst the white snow, a small creature that almost blended into the snow with its fur, she would not have even seen it if it wasn't for the creature's amber eyes. Almost leaning too far out of carriage, Mia looked excitedly down at the animal as they passed. It might not have been their guardian but the white animal was enough to intrigue her. As it stood up, shaking snow from its paws, the white cat managed to leap up at the carriage, climbing inside and prowling towards Mia who made a sound of excitement. Tamaki stared in shock as the white cat climbed onto her younger sister's lap, purring contently as Mia stroked its fur._

"_Hey! Get that animal out of there!" a man shouted._

_Mia looked up heart broken as another man grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck, said animal hissing and meowing angrily, before being tossed back into the snow._

"_Kitty!" she called after it, looking relieved as it landed on its paws easily however it did not follow, simply staring after them as they carried on. It would be a few years before she saw such a creature again._

* * *

><p>As sun streamed into the room and onto her face, Mia scrunched her eyes up before slowly opening them. She smiled warmly to see the white cat curled up beside her, still slumbering after all he was a cat. Curling an arm around the cat she brought him closer. He opened an amber eye to stare at her not unlike the Kusuriuri had done before, but it soon closed, replaced by content purring. The sound soon drove her back to the land of dreams.<p>

When she next woke it was to find the Kusuriuri gone, a note in his place reminding her to stay in the room until he returned however he couldn't have been gone long as he had left bread and a bowl of still warm soup for her. Once her meal was eaten she was left bored, wondering what exactly she could do to kill time. So for a few hours Mia sat drawing in the book of paper she usually used to write from. At first she wasn't sure what she was drawing until she recognised the strange symbols that reminded her of the Kusuriuri's markings on his face. Only the person she had drawn had markings also down his arms and over a somewhat bare chest, his hair too was much longer than the Kusuriuri's and unlike his pale skin, the man she had drawn had much darker skin but it were his eyes that made her pause. She stared down at it in shock, when had she seen a man like this? He looked more like some sort of god or guardian you would see depicted in books or in artwork, and yet there was something enchantingly familiar about him.

Hearing the door open to the side, she quickly shut her book and looked up to see the Kusuriuri walking in.

"I see you stayed out of trouble," he commented, setting down his large case, clearly having being gone to sell some of his medicine.

Mia stuck her tongue out at him before she could stop herself, blushing as she realised what she had done but even more so at the curve of his lips in response. Well at least she was amusing him. They remained at the inn for another night until Mia's fever had completely abated, and soon enough they were on the road again. However this time she was surprised to see the sea nearby. Mia had never even seen the sea and so had to pause to gape at it in awe. The Kusuriuri saw this, pausing to wait patiently for her, after all she was seeing the world properly for the first time. That's when he thought of something.

"I do hope you do not get seasick," he muttered almost to himself but she heard him.

Looking at him confused, she followed his pointing finger towards a large docked ship that seemed to be waiting for them. Mia's eyes went wide before lighting up in a way he couldn't recall seeing before. He was surprised when she grabbed his arm and almost dragged him along towards the ship excitedly. Mia had heard of ships before but she had never imagined that she would get to ride on one! If it wasn't for her self control she would have hugged the Kusuriuri from joy. She couldn't wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews from watergoddesskasey and Alicechan3 once again! :D Here's another update, hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>In reply to Alicechan3:<strong> Hehehehe thank you! Your reviews really make me happy to keep updating :D And yes, the Umibozu episodes were one of my favourite to write! Hope you enjoy! *sends lots of hugs*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Eight

Mia was almost leaning too far over the railings of the ship as she stared out at the ocean in awe. It was so beautiful! Several times the Kusuriuri had to pull her back as she almost fell over the side.

"Really," he sighed quietly, "you are too troublesome."

Despite this she could tell he didn't really mean it and she only smiled back at him. Mia still couldn't believe she was actually on a ship sailing towards Edo however there was one who didn't seem as enthusiastic. Byakko had hidden himself in the Kusuriuri's clothing and refused to come out. Obviously the cat did not like the ocean or the ship and so had resorted to hiding for their journey. There was nothing that could put her out of her good mood and it was only amplified when she heard a familiar woman.

Moving away from the view of the sea, she leant backwards to look at the people a few levels down. Tearing out a page of her book, Mia scrunched the paper up and threw it down, smacking a girl on the back of her head. She jumped up with a yelp before looking up with wide eyes, a smile growing on her face.

"Mia-chan!" she waved excitedly before pointing at the Kusuriuri with wide eyes, "a-and the Kusuriuri-san!"

Snickering silently, Mia was aware of said man muttering something about the wind but she was too preoccupied with climbing down the stairs to greet her friend however Kayo in her excitement had already raced up to meet her, embracing her friend warmly.

"It's been a while hasn't it!" Kayo explained, "and you're still alive!"

Mia arched an eyebrow before shaking her head with a smile, stiffening as the Kusuriuri snorted lightly. She glared backwards at him while her friend openly stared at him.

"Say, if an Ayakashi turns up will you kill it with your sword of exorcism, Kusuriuri-san?"

"Why?" he asked without looking at her.

"Wh-Why? Because!" Kayo replied in surprise.

"An Ayakashi is something that should simply not exist, and yet there are millions of Ayakashi all over. I could try to kill them all if I wanted but I would never get them all."

"Isn't that what they say about Gods?" Kayo asked curiously although Mia found herself curious for the answer.

"It's similar," he answered, "but Mononoke are not the same."

Thinking back to her drawing she had made earlier that day, Mia wondered what that man was that she had drawn. He didn't _feel_ human, if you could feel something from a drawing, but he was no Mononoke that much she knew. The samurai who was also travelling onboard appeared on the steps above, his breath strangely laboured and he spoke with a voice that didn't seem to fit his appearance.

"Can you show me your blade of exorcism?"  
>"I cannot unless the Mononoke's form, truth and reason are found."<p>

Mia yawned soundlessly, the excitement finally ebbing away as the sun set in the distance. Suddenly Kayo looked at the Kusuriuri curiously.

"Kusuriuri-san? Do you have any medicine to help Mia-chan speak again?"

Looking at her friend shocked, Mia stared at her for a moment before at the Kusuriuri, his eyes were on her rather than Kayo but they spoke louder than anything he could have said. The realisation that there was indeed nothing he could do to bring back her voice hit her hard, harder than she thought. For years she had known that her throat injury had been severe, a miracle that she had survived, and she had grown used to the idea that she would be silent for the rest of her life. But foolishly a spark of hope had lit up after meeting him and see him do impossible things, maybe he could have healed her throat and made her speak again, but no, it seemed even the Kusuriuri had his limits. Biting her lower lip as it trembled; Mia turned and walked away, wanting nothing more than to become invisible.

"Wait Mia-chan!" Kayo called after her but Mia had already left.

* * *

><p>As night drew in, the Kusuriuri retired to his bed, passing Mia as he did. She was once again wrapped in blankets, barely visible from them but her back obviously to him and the rest of the world. He frowned lightly, he wished he could help the woman who had been through things most others could only dream up in their nightmares, however he was no miracle worker. That's when his eyes fell on her book of paper where it lay open beside her bed. Byakko poked his head from his clothes before leaping out agilely and landing beside the book. As the cat leapt over Mia's sleeping form to curl up beside her, one of his paws kicked the book open. The Kusuriuri was shocked to see a certain image drawn in her book. Kneeling down and picking it up, he stared at it with wide eyes before back at Mia. How had she drawn this? It should be impossible for her to have seen the person in this drawing! Was this because she had been travelling with him? It was true that he had never had anyone around him long enough to see any effects, but this definitely startled him. Maybe it was nothing. Silently setting the book back down, he stared at her a moment longer, silently wondering to himself. If she had indeed seen that form what had she thought? He was suddenly filled with a burning curiosity for the answer. However as Mia moved in her sleep he was gone from her side.<p>

Morning dawned...or so she thought it had. When Mia woke she had forgotten about her dashed hopes, and instead noticed the ship was oddly silent. Sitting up, Mia felt her raven hair fall down her back having come undone from its previous style, not that she overly cared. Instead of trying to place it back in the annoying style she merely tied it back in a tail, long strands still falling down either side of her face while her fringe finally brushed into her eyes like it used to. Immediately she felt much more relaxed. Tying the silk scarf round her neck so that it would not slip off like it had done too many times, Mia got up just as Byakko leapt onto her shoulders.

'_Gotten over your fear?_' she thought amusedly while the cat flicked her head with his tail in answer.

Giggling silently, she made her way upstairs and onto the top of the ship where the others seemed to have gathered, a fog gathered around them.

Hearing her footsteps, Kayo turned to look at her with an open mouth.

"Wow Mia-chan! You look beautiful! Why did you never put your hair up like that?" her friend almost demanded from the surprised woman.

The raven haired woman merely shrugged however the minstrel stood to the side pointed at her with his closed fan.

"Ah! A demoness has appeared!"

Mia glared at him in annoyance, the look mimicked by Byakko. It was clear the man was a fraud when it came to demons, nowhere near the Kusuriuri's skill and knowledge. As they all moved below to consult the compass, as they were meant to be at port by now, it was only to find that someone had placed a magnetic rod under the compass, and effectively having changed their course into the middle of the aptly named Ayakashi Sea. It was when the sound of drums began that people began to get worried.

"Drums?"

Of course the minstrel had to pipe up, "I see. I know what this is, it is the Ayakashi known as Kokuu Taiko."  
>"A-A-Ayakashi?" Kayo stuttered nervously.<p>

"Simply hearing the sound of drums at see does nothing to a person, unfortunate indeed!" he cried out dramatically much to Mia's annoyance, "if the ghost ship had appeared I could have exorcised it!"

'_In your dreams,_' she thought with a silent huff, placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm, '_all you're doing is scaring Kayo._'

Looking over at the Kusuriuri, she noted that he had a far off look in his eyes before they widened as the compass needle suddenly span crazily, the ship shaking madly. Stumbling to her feet, Mia grabbed hold of a railing to keep herself steady whilst looking up at the sky with wide eyes, she could feel something coming and it was something a lot bigger than a Bakeneko.

"We've been caught," the samurai spoke oddly calm.

"My goodness," the youngest of the travelling monk pair gasped, "this must be someone's idea of a joke, Genkei-sama."

"Remain calm Sougen," the elderly monk replied.

As the ship finally stopped shaking, Mia sighed silently before noticing the Kusuriuri opening a draw in his large case. However he did not ask for her aid, instead he looked back at Kayo.

"Kayo-san," he called.

"Ah! The scales!" Kayo cried with a smile as the scale slowly landed on her waiting hand.

Mia didn't know why but she felt something horrible stab at her gut at this. Was she really of no use? As one of the bells chimed as it tilted, they all looked up to see a huge, strange shape descend from the clouds above. In a way it looked like some sort of ship encrusted with gigantic sea life. The minstrel was determined to believe it was the ghost ship he had told stories about.

"Whether we decide to kill it or put it on display in Edo," the Kusuriuri spoke as he narrowed his eyes, "this will require some finesse."

A strange echoing sound reached them from the being above before what looked like fish bones flew out from the bottom of it, snaking down and around the ship.

"Ghost ship," the colourfully dressed man muttered to his sword however the katana did not so much as move an inch.

No, this was no ghost ship, that was not its form. As the other continued to question what was going on, Mia rubbed her eyes as they burned lightly, as if she had been staring for too long without blinking.

"They're saying it wishes for us to join them," the Kusuriuri intoned to Kayo's horror

"I don't want to become one of those things!" she cried out.

"Gather all your stove ashes and bring them to me!" the minstrel suddenly ordered calmly, proudly exclaiming that salt would not work on a ghost ship.

Finally Mia snapped and threw the paper fan he had dropped at his head. The minstrel stumbled back in surprise before looking at her shocked.

"What on earth was that for?"

The Kusuriuri spoke the words as she thought them, "she thinks you are an idiot and would gladly feed you to the Ayakashi to shut you up."

The man paled a bit but it had silenced him for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the bit of a wait! But as a special there shall be a double update today! Thanks for the wonderful reviews once again from everyone!  
>in reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Hahahaha I know! I absolutely hated the guy who claimed he was an exorcist xD he was so annoying that Mia just had to throw something at him! Hope you enjoy the next chapters! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Nine

Darkness had fallen. As the fish bones stopped moving having completely wound through and around the ship, it began to shake as they were lifted from the water and towards the Ayakashi above. As a last resort the Kusuriuri was working on something with his medicine and powder, the others gathered around him, watching as he worked until he filled a small folded paper container with the powder. As he opened his hands it expanded into a paper ball.

"If you open your eyes you will be blinded," he calmly told them all before throwing the ball outside of the ship, "go."

As it flew, Mia covered Byakko's eyes with her hand whilst she shut her own eyes, not even daring to peek for curiosities sake.

As the brightness of the powder exploded it dared to blind her through her eyelids but she buried her face in her cat's fur, feeling comforted by her friend's presence as always. And then it was gone however they were falling back to the sea. As the ship hit the water, rocking side to side, Mia stumbled and Byakko flew from her hands...and towards the sea. With wide eyes, unable to even cry out her friend's name, she dove after the startled cat without a thought and straight over the side of the railings.

"Mia-chan!" Kayo screamed.

There was nothing she wouldn't do to save Byakko. But neither hit the water. A hand had grabbed hers at the last minute while her other hand securely held Byakko close to her chest. Looking up she found the Kusuriuri stood there, clearly struggling to keep hold of her hand while he tried to not fall over the side himself. Why? Why did he keep saving her? Why did he keep trying to help her?

"I can't pull you up with one hand," he ground out between his teeth that she finally noticed had slightly pointed canines, "let go of Byakko."

Her eyes widened up at him before she scowled angrily. How could he even think about telling her to let go of Byakko? She knew that there was no way the cat could last in a sea as huge as this. She would not lose her friend. Shaking her head furiously, Mia lifted Byakko up and kissed the cat's head before tossing him upwards, knowing that he would easily land on his four paws just as her hand slipped from his grasp.

There was a brief moment when she felt herself fall before both of her hands were clasped once again. He had given up holding himself in place and instead held onto both of her hands as Kayo, the younger monk and even the samurai helped keep him onboard. Slowly pulled back up onto the ship the Kusuriuri fell back with her on top, the strain of being pulled and hanging on for dear life taking its toll on the two.

"You are too troublesome," the Kusuriuri muttered as he caught his breath, "stop trying to throw your life away."

Mia looked down at him in surprise before she smiled and did the last thing either of them thought she would. She leant down and kissed his forehead in gratitude before climbing off him, a light pink dusting her face before Byakko leapt into her waiting arms, the cat rubbing his head against her face with a purr. The sea had calmed but it was not over as the sound of chains alerted them all to something else.

Back on his feet, the Kusuriuri (who seemed to be acting a little stiff) stood amongst them all as they tried to discern who had tampered with the compass.

"Everyone is under suspicion other than Kusuriuri-san and Mia-chan!" Kayo announced.

Much to their surprise said man chuckled, "what Ayakashi will appear next?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kayo whispered in shock as she stared after him, "it can't be..." before she looked at Mia, "Mia-chan...why are you not scared like everyone else?"

Said woman blinked before noting something down in her book and turning it to her friend.

'I don't fear Ayakashi.'

This answer obviously did not sit well with her friend who was clearly beginning to doubt her and the Kusuriuri. It was to be expected though, she could not blame her friend. Mia stroked Byakko's fur as a comfort to herself as she watched the Kusuriuri head downstairs, laying sideways on his bed with several of his scales around him. Waiting. Recalling her previous action of kissing his forehead, Mia blushed furiously. She should not have done that! What would he think now? Would he still allow her to continue travelling with him after this was over? Letting her shoulders slump she tried to get the image of her laying on top of the surprised Kusuriuri, surprised how she had not felt disgusted with the close proximity to a man.

'_What's wrong with me, Byakko?_' she thought to her cat as if hoping for an answer, instead her friend merely gazed up at her before nuzzling into her hand with a purr. Chuckling silently, Mia too headed back downstairs to find Kayo sat behind the Kusuriuri, a thoughtful frown on her face, she could have laughed when said man suddenly piped up.

"With a face like that it will be a wonder if you ever marry."

"That's none of your business! And don't laugh Mia-chan!" she pointed at her friend as she noticed her appearance, "Kusuriuri-san! Did you change the compass?"

"I wonder," he replied as if bored, still laid sideways with his back to them.

This only seemed to annoy Kayo even more. Mia smiled slightly before sitting down on her own bed, once again checking Byakko over for any injuries while the cat continued to contently purr.

"Don't you think that aloof attitude of yours a little over the top?" Kayo continued to rant, "that does little to impress us girls!"

The Kusuriuri seemed to sigh tiredly, "right, right."

Mia laughed silently at the interaction, it was amusing to see the Kusuriuri being berated by her friend for being himself. However her amusement vanished as the Minstrel once again appeared, interrupting their conversation as he tried to show off his knowledge of Mononoke and Ayakashi. It took all she had to resist throwing something at him again. Even more so when a sound drew their attention and he stated that he would be the one to vanquish the Ayakashi this time.

"Please come with us," Kayo looked back at the Kusuriuri worriedly.

"I will be there," he muttered, staring at his scale with narrowed eyes, "this could be problematic..."

As they followed to the top of the ship it was to found hundreds of souls hovering in the sky, glowing a soft blue eerily, however it was the Ayakashi opposite them that drew their immediate attention.  
>"Denizens of this ship, answer me this!" it spoke despite its fish head, its large lips opening and closing like a true fish out of water, "I will question you one by one, refuse to answer and you will be forced to wander the sea as the living dead!"<p>

Mia's eyes widened in sudden realization which made her instantly grab the Kusuriuri's sleeve, a bad habit she was beginning to notice. He looked back at her understandingly. How was she to answer when she could not speak?

"Then ask away!" the minstrel announced almost happily.

The fish's numerous eyes fixed on the owner of the ship first, silence falling on them before it asked.

"What is it you fear?"

"TH-That I d-d-don't know what lies at the e-end of-" he began fearfully however he was cut off by the Ayakashi.  
>"What is it you truly fear?"<p>

With that he easily broke down, "Really it's that I'll lose all my m-m-money and become a penniless beggar!"

As he said this, the Ayakashi strummed its shamisen instrument sending a wave of something their way. The ship owner stiffened for a moment before he began to dry heave, falling to his knees as he rambled on about losing his prized goldfish. The scene terrified many of them, even more so when the Ayakashi turned its eyes next on the samurai.

"What is it you fear the most?"

"I fear nothing," he spoke up, resting a hand on his katana, "since I received this katana I have spilt the blood of a hundred men. I've always wanted to kill an Ayakashi."

However he barely took a step before the Ayakashi had strummed his instrument again, and like the other he stiffened before suddenly beginning to flail madly, waving his katana around as he screamed that it wasn't his fault. He soon fell to the floor, twitching and looking more broken than the first man, his sword broken in half.

"Samurai-san!" the younger monk gasped in shock before hurrying to his aid.

"He must have been lying about not fearing anything," the minstrel spoke up behind his face, "he must have been afraid of those hundred people he had killed."  
>"Do you go crazy if you lie?" Kayo asked, obviously terrified.<p>

"Judging from their expressions, you're shown your worst fears."

"Woman!" the Ayakashi suddenly yelled up, looking straight at Kayo, "what is it you fear the most?"

At this point Mia began to worry about her friend, torn between hiding behind the Kusuriuri and standing beside Kayo. However this thought soon diminished as Kayo began to ramble somewhat. She began to ramble about fearing that she would never love or marry a handsome man and have cute children. Really, that was her friend's worst fear? However Mia's amusement faded at the horrified expression on Kayo's face as the shamisen was strung. As she fell back the Kusuriuri caught her.

"I don't want to get married! I don't want to have a baby like that!"

"Calm yourself," he ordered as she struggled, fighting to get away, "all the Umizatou shows you is an illusion, it's merely a bad dream."  
>"Kusuriuri-san," she muttered sadly.<p>

However there was a newly developed problem. With the Kusuriuri now beside Kayo it had left the path of the Ayakashi's eyes clear in Mia's direction.

"Did you think to hide from me woman?" it yelled obviously angered, "what is it you fear?"

What was she to do? She couldn't speak, how was she to tell him her fear?

"Answer! What is it you fear?"

With shaking fingers, she took out her small book of paper and wrote only one character on a blank page, slowly turning it towards the Ayakashi and hoping it would be able to read. Much to the confusion of the others it simply read.

'Humans.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Next update, ENJOY!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC<strong>

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Ten

"You fear humans?" the minstrel scoffed however Mia did not hear his words.

His words were lost to Mia as the world seemed to stop at the strum of a shamisen. It felt like something shot through her and she could only stare in horror as her world seemed to bleed away into crimson. She was there again. A man stood over her with a smirk, katana gleaming in his hand.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked, his eyes hidden.

His blade slashed across her throat, blood splattering across the ground. And then he was gone but it was not over. Several men she recalled as the ones who had entered the kitchens one day towered over her, grins on their faces.

"Shame she's scarred but I bet she's pretty good down there."

Mia couldn't breathe, her throat slashed once again, she couldn't even struggle as they dove on her. They vanished and for a moment she believed she was alone, holding her throat in an attempt to stop the blood. However numerous other people suddenly appeared around her, all wearing robes, people she recognised from her home village.

"A perfect sacrifice, a girl touched by a demon will surely bring us peace!" her eyes widened as a dagger flashed in one, no, they all were holding daggers.

And within seconds they had all plunged into her body.

Then she was back on the ship. Mia had fallen to her knees, holding her throat as she hyperventilated, struggling to breath in her panic. Byakko was suddenly in front of her, hissing at the Ayakashi with burning amber eyes, stood protectively in front of her. A hand appeared close to her but she did not recognise the pale hand as she slapped it away, scrambling backwards fearfully, still struggling to breath. Someone else was closing in on her, another person, she didn't even take in the female form or kimono as Mia continued to scramble away until her back hit the banisters.

"Mia," a voice, a voice somewhat familiar, was it one of her tormentors returning to continue their torture?

"Mia, you need to calm down and breath slowly."

No, she couldn't. Did they not see the blood that had poured from her slit throat? Could they not see that she was dying?

"Mia!" the voice was now somewhat harsh, a hand grasping her own hand that held her throat, "it was an illusion. There is no bleeding. You are not hurt."

However this did nothing to ease her. She could still see it, her hands coated in her own blood as she tried to stem the flow. However she snapped to attention when a small white creature was held in front of her face.

Amber eyes met her own, worry somehow shining in them, and slowly she began to calm. Letting go of her throat, Mia's breathing began to calm, taking shuddering breaths as she reached out to Byakko who licked her finger before allowing himself to be cradled to her chest as she held him, tears sliding down her face. A familiar hand rested on top of her head almost soothingly before it was removed. Looking up from Byakko's fur as she finally calmed, she looked up to see the Kusuriuri turn to the Ayakashi. Immediately Kayo was at her side worriedly.

"Oh my kami-sama, are you okay Mia-chan?" she asked, checking her friend over worriedly, "what did you see? Was it...was it what happened in the past?" she asked knowingly as Mia slowly nodded.

It was true. She feared humans more than anything because humans were the cause of her pain. Although most had been men that had tormented her, the people from her village, both men and women, had willingly offered to have her sacrificed for their own protection. Mia did not dare to think what might have happened had the Kusuriuri not shoved Byakko into her face, her hyperventilation most likely ending with her not breathing at all. She really could have died.

As the Ayakashi spoke up once again, Mia was surprised to see the Kusuriuri its next target.

"What is it you fear?"

"What I fear most is the knowledge that at the edge of the world exists without form, truth and reason.

Mia watched in shock as he too was struck by the Ayakashi's shamisen sound...however there seemed little change in his demeanour as to what he may have seen, only she seemed to notice that his hands had now curled into fists. Instead he calmly asked why they had been taken to the Ayakashi Sea as the Ayakashi asked the younger monk to what he feared. His answer surprised them all.

"Genkei-sama!"

He explained that Genkei had to have been the only one who could have changed the compass by placing a magnetic pole under the table, leading them to the Ayakashi Sea. And then the Ayakashi turned on the older monk, somehow it seemed that everything had lead up to this point as it asked.

"What is it you fear the most?"

The thing that had created the Ayakashi Sea.

"The Utsurobune on which my sister sailed, fifty years ago."

Silence fell once again before slowly the Ayakashi floated away taking its strange fog with it however once again it seemed there was no end. Despite the wind that had returned, the sky had darkened further before a huge eye cracked open above them. Fish chains shot down into the pond in front of them turning the water crimson as the ship began to shake as the chains hauled something up. Mia stumbled to her feet finally, her body feeling exhausted but able to stand at least. They all watched as an Utsurobune was hauled from the crimson water, covered in sea life and faded paintings, but what was most eerie were the scratching sounds coming from it.

"A person?" the minstrel almost cried out, "there's a person in there!"

"She's been in here for fifty years! That's impossible!" Kayo almost stuttered.

Once again the Kusuriuri had his katana drawn, held in front of her him, "what is this Mononoke's truth and reason? Let me ask you that."

Genkei let his hands drop from his prayers, "forgive me, Oyou. I have not forgotten you once these last fifty years. You went into the Utsurobune in my place of your own accord and were taken to the Dragon's Triangle. Why? Why do you harbour such hatred to turn this place into the Ayakashi Sea? Why is it?"

By this point he had tears rolling down his face while Mia looked on in shock. His sister had gone in his place...as a sacrifice?

"The Mononoke's form has arrived," the Kusuriuri added as his katana clicked in approval.

Watching silently with Byakko in her arms, Mia watched as the others tried to open the Utsurobune to no avail, Genkei endlessly muttering prayers in front of it. It wasn't until the Kusuriuri threw seals at the opening of the Utsurobune that there seemed to be some progress, other than scaring the hell out of those who had been trying to open it. She was curious that the seals remained black as they somehow managed to open the Utsurobune, however just as it was about to open they burned crimson. Was the Mononoke waiting beyond it?

'_No...the Mononoke is not there._'

Blinking, Mia couldn't understand how she had come to that thought, however it was deemed correct when they found inside empty and hollow, no sign of Genkei's sister anywhere. Slowly a scale moved from the Kusuriuri's finger, landing gently between Genkei's hands.

"This will let the truth come to light."

* * *

><p>Sat below deck once more it almost looked like they were sat in the aquarium, fish swimming around them and yet there was no water, only a blue light that mimicked it. Beneath them where they sat a dark shadow of something monstrous swam by. They all listened silently as Genkei began his story of how he and his orphaned sister had grown together on a small island before he had left to join the monks.<p>

"The Buddhist path strays far from the path of the flesh. How I dreamed of being together with Oyou, even so I chose to continue with my training."

"What then?" the Kusuriuri asked.

"I know not if it was to purify myself or merely to escape the source of my impure thoughts..."

"Surely that was the reason!" the young monk Sougen almost pleaded.

"I was afraid," Genkei answered much to the monk's dismay, "I wanted to be with Oyou even though we could never be married.

"But why did Oyou-san board the Utsurobune?" Kayo finally asked as the bells on the scale tinkled lightly.

"You see..."

As he continued to explain how he had loved his sister and that he would be a sacrifice to appease the seas, Mia's eyes began to narrow at him, her hands curling to fists.

'_Liar._'

On an on he spoke of how he had been weak and afraid, how he had wept when Oyou had offered to go in his place after she too admitted her feelings for him, and how she had suggested they go together only for him to flee.

'_Liar._'

He spoke of wishing to end his life but he couldn't and how for fifty years he had thought of nothing but her.

"Wrong."

Looking up at the Kusuriuri as he stood, katana in his hand.

"It was not Oyou-san's malice that brought forth the Mononoke of this sea. The truth, that eye you are hiding Genkei-dono. It has been watching us all this time. You feared Oyou-san, you feared your own heart. Fear gave rise to fear, and soon they became a shadow, dark beyond human understanding. It separated from you and wandered the seas," he held up his katana, "the Umi Bozu is part of you that you kept hidden all this time."

They watched horrified as something seemed to grow from Genkei's eye, a huge bulging mass that screamed ethereally before suddenly vanishing as if never there.

"Separate."

A huge black shadow rose up from Genkei, a single eye glaring at them however it was still tethered to his body that seemed to have split in half.

"Genkei-dono," the Kusuriuri spoke louder, "to kill this Mononoke would mean killing your very soul. It would mean the return of those feelings, those which caused your soul to split in two, those which you have denied. I ask you this, do you still wish it?"

For a moment Genkei seemed to have gone back to his past, thinking back with real hurt in his eyes as he came to an understanding. While he waited, the Kusuriuri narrowed his eyes up at the shadow but found himself suddenly needing to glance back. As he did he found Mia looking back at him, worry and a hint of fear in her bright blue eyes, her thoughts loud and clear to him.

'_What if I became like that?_'

He stared at her in shock for a moment but he could say nothing. What could he say? There was always the possibility of a human becoming a Mononoke, and with a past like her own the likelihood became greater. How could he tell her there was a high chance that she would indeed turn into a Mononoke either after death, or like the man before him, while she was still living?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the awesome reviews once again! :D As you can probably tell I'm back at Uni so bare with me if updates are a bit slow *bows apologetically* but I hope you continue to enjoy!  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Hahahaha yes they are both very cute and there shall be more cuteness between them! And noooo! If your eyes go boom you won't be able to read D: and I love your awesome reviews! *hugs* Hope you enjoy ^.^

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Eleven

The Kusuriuri's attention however was drawn back to Genkei who seemed to have finally reached a conclusion.

"I beg of you. Kill it."

"Understood," he threw his hands out either side, his katana hovering above him, "release!"

Once again time froze for the world as the golden clad man appeared, golden markings racing across his tanned skin as the Kusuriuri vanished leaving him in his place. As black, golden and crimson eyes opened, he spun round with katana in hand, halting the attack from the Mononoke with ease as it screamed in anger. From nowhere he plucked the pendant that the Kusuriuri wore around his neck, the pendant growing huge as the mirror side faced him before thrusting his katana against the mirror.

The huge fiery blade appeared, slicing through the Mononoke with ease as it screamed in pain, the eye split in half as it began to fall away. The Mononoke destroyed once and for all; finally they would be free of the Ayakashi Sea. As he landed softly on the ground below there was a pause in his movement as the air seemed to ripple slightly. Turning backwards, his eyes narrowed only to fall on Mia's frozen form where she sat with Byakko on her lap. She looked just like the others, frozen in time, and yet there were ripples around her that he had not noticed before. The words the Kusuriuri had heard appeared in his mind suddenly, the words that had not been spoken but understood. Kneeling before the woman, one of his tanned, clawed hands gently hooked under her chin before his forehead rested against hers, the golden symbols almost glowing brighter at the connection as he closed his eyes.

"I will not let you turn into a Mononoke."

Mia blinked, looking around her as light streamed into the ship as all was calm. There was no Mononoke and lying on the ground was Genkei but he was almost unrecognisable, his whole being had turned beautiful. Was that how he had looked before? However Mia was sure she had heard someone speak, it even felt like something warm had touched her face. Trailing a hand over her cheek, she shook her head before joining the others, wondering where the Kusuriuri had wandered off to. Said man was watching from around the corner with crossed arms, a small frown on his tired face. Why had his other side said those words?

* * *

><p>Finally having reached the port of Edo, Mia was all too keen to stand on firm ground, Byakko echoing her thoughts as he rolled over and over in a circle. Giggling quietly at his antics, she turned to leave the ship only to find Genkei suddenly stood in front of her. It was still a surprise to see his beautiful face and body but she was more surprised by the look in his eyes as he held out a hand to her. Slowly holding out her hand she almost jumped as he held it with both of his hands, a small sad smile on his face as he looked down at her.<p>

"I can tell by the look you kept giving me during my story you did not believe my lies, but I could also see a pain in your eyes. You were meant to be a sacrifice once, were you not?"

Mia's eyes widened in shock before she slowly nodded, had someone told him? He held her hand a little tighter.

"You are far braver than I could have ever been and I am sorry for you losses, I only hope that every day you are reminded of the brighter things in life, maybe even be blessed with the feeling of love," she continued to stare at him shocked before she slowly smiled up at him, thanking him with her eyes.

Genkei nodded with a small smile before letting go of her hand to walk away.

'_What a strange man...but in the end, I don't think he was ever a bad person, he was just like anyone else; afraid,_' she looked down at Byakko as he stared up at her curiously, '_and in the end he realised his mistakes._'

As Mia stepped away from the docks after hugging Kayo goodbye, promising to see other again some time, she frowned as she looked around for the Kusuriuri. Had he gone and left her? Crossing her arms with a silent huff, Mia pulled a face.

'_He went and left me!_'

A meow drew her attention. Looking to the left she blinked at the sight of the Kusuriuri walking towards her, holding out a few dango sticks to her. Gaping at him for a moment, she took the offered sticks before lightly slapping his arm. He arched an eyebrow at her clearly wondering what he had done to deserve such punishment.

'_That's for telling Genkei about my past,_' she thought whilst eating hungrily, lightly hitting his shoulder again, '_and that's for making me think you'd left me!_'

He continued to stare at her as if she was completely crazy before shaking his head lightly with a sigh. Why did he torture himself like this?

Mia was amused that he seemed to be getting better at understanding what was going through her mind, it made things much easier with her not having to write down what she wanted to say all the time. Thinking back to the Ayakashi that had made her witness her fears, she recalled once again the feeling of her throat being sliced open with a shudder, rubbing the scar lightly through her scarf.

"Does it hurt?"

She looked up at the questioning man before shaking her head with a small smile. It would always be there, a reminder of the things she feared...but she would not let those fears control her. She wanted to look at the world without fear. Seeing the change in her eyes, the Kusuriuri's eyes softened slightly, watching as she continued to walk ahead of him with brave steps. For a moment he dared to stretch out his hand, the ends of her black hair held back in a tail ghosting across his outstretched fingertips before he pulled his hand back.

As the day wore on, the travelling duo paused in the streets of Edo so that he may sell his wares for a room and food that night. He attracted a few customers but there was simply not enough earned for the both of them. As he continued to sell his medicines, Mia sat to the side drawing once again in her book however this time she drew the people she saw walking by. It wasn't until a shadow fell over her book that she looked up in surprise to see a small boy hovering over her, looking at her drawing in awe.

"Ne, ne, lady! Can you draw me?"

Blinking for a moment, she smiled and nodded, turning onto a new page before sketching out the boy before her as he watched in intrigue. It didn't take her long to finish the drawing that she felt quite proud of.

"Tama! There you are," a woman hurried over looking relieved, "I was looking everywhere for you. Oh!" she looked at the detailed drawing in surprise, "such a wonderful drawing, how much would you take for that drawing?"

Mia was at a loss before she shrugged lightly, clearly saying anything would be fine, so she was surprised when the woman gave her quite a few coins for the drawing, leaving with an ecstatic son. Looking sideways at the Kusuriuri, she noticed he was busy talking to customers obviously hard at work...so maybe she could help.

Within the hour she had made several drawings not just of people in the streets but of animals, Byakko posing for quite a few, and a few sketches of the surrounding places. Much to her surprise there were quite a few people willing to pay money for her work. It didn't take long for her work to bring in money and as the sun was setting on the horizon she sold the last sketch of the day to a very happy girl. Byakko meowed appreciatively up at the girl earning him a stroke before she ran off with a giggle. Shaking her head with a silent laugh, Mia was flicking through her now almost empty book when someone cleared their throat.

"How much would you like for that sketch?"

Looking up at the woman, Mia was surprised to see such a beautiful woman stood in front of her wishing to buy one of her sketches. Looking at the drawing in question she blinked in recognition at the man staring up at her, the man clad in golden, covered in symbols with his strange, familiarly tapered ears. Shaking her head lightly at the woman, she made clear that it was not for sale. The woman frowned slightly.

"I will pay you anything for that picture; it seems such a waste for such a beautiful drawing to be hidden away in a book."

Despite knowing that the more money she earned the longer there would be before they needed to sell things again, however she could not part with that particular sketch.

Wondering what the commotion was about, the Kusuriuri shouldered his large case and moved to join Mia's side. The woman looked up at him as he neared, a flustered look on her face as she continued to try and bargain for the picture.

"Kusuriuri-san, will you please speak sense into your friend," the woman all but huffed, "I am prepared to offer a generous amount of money for that sketch but all she does is shake her head!"

Arching an eyebrow, he looked over her shoulder at the drawing in question in a surprise at the black and golden eyes that stared up at him. Looking sideways at Mia, she met his eyes with a shake of her head.

'_Tell her it's not for sale! End of story!_'

"I am afraid she does not wish to sell it," he told the woman, "she can be quite stubborn," he ignored the glare she sent his way.

"So I see," the woman finally sighed in defeat, "that sketch must mean something to you if you won't take my money for it."

Mia nodded lightly, holding the book close to her chest, she couldn't really understand why but there was no way she would part with that drawing. As the woman walked away, the night setting in, she turned to the Kusuriuri, pausing at the look he was giving her, almost indescribable as if he was searching her for answers.

"What are your truth and reason?" she thought she heard him mutter.

'_Do I need a reason?_' she though aloud, '_all of my drawings are precious, some more than others._'

"But why that one?" he asked, unable to stop his curiosity, "who is that person you drew?"

Mia gaped at him for a moment before looking past him, when she looked back she almost did a double take. In the Kusuriuri's place stood the man from her drawing, taller than her, his tanned skin stood in stark contrast to his long ashen hair, long tapered ears pointing out from his hair. The gold markings around his face, arms and chest seemed to glow faintly in the dimming light. But it was his black, gold and crimson eyes that had caught her. It felt like he was staring at her soul making her feel vulnerable and yet not afraid. Raising a hand slowly, her hand rested against the man's cheek, his eyes widening a fraction, however he was gone, in his place was the Kusuriuri who was staring at her in shock. Mia frowned slightly before letting her hand drop with a shrug.

'_I don't know._'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update! :D Thanks for the wonderful reviews again! I'm glad people are enjoying this fanfiction!  
>In reply to VanillaSalty: <strong>thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this :D  
><strong>In reply to Alicechan3:<strong> hehehe there shall be more cuteness soon enough! Thanks again for your awesome reviews! :3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Twelve

Winter had drawn in before anyone had noticed and covered the land in a blanket of white once again. It had been many years since they had seen such an amount of snow fall upon the country. It was the same sort of snow that she recalled from years ago.

Mia stepped out of the inn with a silent yawn, almost leaping a mile at the sight of so much snow as it touched her sandaled foot. With a shiver, she watched with a warm smile as Byakko leapt agilely onto the snow, his paws burying down in the snow almost the entire length of his legs but the cat did not seem to mind. It reminded her so much of that time she had first seen Byakko and for that she could never hate the snow that had brought her precious friend to her. Despite the cold she joined the cat in the snow, giggling silently as he pranced around just as the Kusuriuri joined them. The sounds of laughter drew Mia's gaze, looking past the low wall to where children played in the snow, throwing balls of snow at each other in fits of laughter. Liking the idea, she secretly balled up some snow into her hands, ignoring the biting cold at her fingertips before throwing it straight at the Kusuriuri.

He seemed to have thought ahead of her as he easily sidestepped the launched attack, his lips curling slightly at the edges in amusement at her astonished look. She would have to do better than that.

"Come along, there is something I wish to see," he motioned for her to follow.

Pouting almost childishly, Mia followed with Byakko leaping after her, seeming to disappear and reappear in the snow. First they deviated towards a stall where they bought Mia something to keep her warm, Mia wrapped up in several layers of blue and purple clothing made her smile, contently warm whilst being amused that her colours now seemed to match the Kusuriuri's. However that had not been the place he had wished to visit. Instead Mia found herself outside a small estate that seemed almost empty but for three men sat kneeling outside the door talking quietly. As they walked down the path towards them, the three still oblivious to their presence, Mia paused for a moment. Something felt...off. Shivering for reasons other than the cold, Byakko leapt into her waiting arms where she cradled him to her chest.

"Hello," the Kusuriuri suddenly spoke, bowing politely to the three as Mia repeated slightly, the three looking at them in shocked.

"Who are you two?" asked one man with a strange pointed hat atop his head.

"A simple Kusuriuri," he replied, "this is my companion, Mia."

"Why are you here Kusuriuri-san?" another asked, the most outstanding feature about him being the white and crimson pointed cone over his nose.

"Because there may already be a Mononoke here."

Mia stiffened before glaring at the back of his head. So he had led her to yet another Mononoke, she was seriously beginning to question her choice in following him. As silence descended, the sound of someone nearing them drew their attention, an old woman wrapped up in a cloak and holding a lantern came to take them away. And of course as the three vanished after her, the Kusuriuri followed. Pulling a face, Mia trailed after him, not at all pleased by how her good mood had been ruined by a Mononoke exorcism. As they followed into a room, a woman sat at the far end with a smile on her face that did not seem to vanish, the three men bowed respectively to her however the Kusuriuri did not.

"This is where Lady Ruri will decide which of her suitors she will marry!" the man in the hat muttered up at them.

Mia gaped at him before looking sideways at the Kusuriuri, just what was he thinking barging in on something like this?

"Well, no matter," he replied calmly.

"Being a medicine seller, you wouldn't perhaps sell ingredients used for creating incense, such as musk?"

"I do indeed."

She did not like where this was going. As the man began to go on about the incense challenge they would be taking part in, Mia blinked in realisation as he asked the woman, Ruri, if it would be alright for the Kusuriuri to also take part for her hand. For a moment she found herself hoping the woman would refuse...and yet realistically she knew she would not.

"Let it be so."

Oh Mia was so going to throw something at him once they were done here.

* * *

><p>With the four sat down around the square table, the rules were explained by the man in the purple hat, confusing the samurai who obviously had no knowledge whatsoever in the field of incense. As the Kusuriuri examined the coloured blocks of varying shapes and sizes, Mia peered over his shoulder from behind. With the first round beginning, a pot of incense was passed round, the aim to discern which scents were the same and which that were not, each variation matching a chapter from a story. Much to Mia's amusement the samurai was clearly unable to discern any difference in the scents. As the scent was passed to the Kusuriuri she couldn't help but lean a little closer to get a whiff for herself. He glanced back at her but said nothing. With the next round brought on, he this time held it a little closer for her to get the scent, repeating this for the next three rounds. However as the fourth round began a strange cry split through the silence outside.<p>

Jumping slightly, Mia glanced outside before looking down at Byakko in surprise to see him struggling in her arms, clearly wishing to follow something outside, his fur on end.

"A Nue's cry," one of the suitors explained.

"N-Nue?"

The other chuckled, "Oh it's just the birds."

Yet it had sounded like no bird Mia had heard of. The final round was held and once again Mia caught the scent also before they all began to mess with their coloured blocks to make up their answer. Mia watched as the Kusuriuri placed three white blocks as the same in the centre and two larger, yellow blocks either side with a long yellow block joining the two. However she knew it was wrong, in fact she recognised the scents easily and couldn't help but take a few blocks for herself, setting up her own answer.

"I will record your answers, I ask you to retire," Ruri spoke up, dismissing them all.

Led outside by the old woman, she continued to lead them towards where they could remain until the winner was discerned. However along with way the three suitors vanished, claiming they needed to relieve themselves. Mia shook her head before looking out across the snowy gardens of the estate with narrowed eyes. For a moment she could see a rock in the distance with a green yukata loosely wrapped around it, however it quickly vanished as she blinked. As the woman bowed to the pair, leaving them in a small room, the Kusuriuri set down his case once again and took out several scales. One of which floated out and landed on Mia's hand. With a silent giggle as it bowed to her, she lightly tossed it up before watching it land beside the others he had already placed, much to her surprise they were already wobbling but tilting in no certain direction.

'_What does that mean?_' she thought to the Kusuriuri.

"It is hesitating," he answered quietly.

With that he was on his feet and heading towards the main room they had only just come from. Staring at him in shock she sighed silently before scrabbling up after him, Byakko on her heels but still looking somewhat on edge.

Back in the room, the Kusuriuri stood on the table staring at the closed doors where Ruri had been with narrowed eyes however they were not alone for long as the suitors appeared. When asked what he was doing, he merely mimed for them to be quiet. Suddenly the surrounding scales tilted sharply to the left. Spinning round on the table, the Kusuriuri threw seals at the doors before clasping his hands together, prising them apart as the doors slid open. Inside was a horrific sight if the horrified gasps of the suitors was not enough to go by. A pale hand had slid in front of Mia's eyes as the doors had opened however she had caught a glimpse of the carnage. Inside lay a man's mutilated body, blood decorating the entire room like some sick painting. Mia felt like she was going to be sick as she held the hand that covered her eyes. The sound of bells chiming alerted them to the scales moving once again, tilting forwards this time. The Kusuriuri threw seals at the doors again.

"Do not look," he muttered to Mia who obediently shut her eyes as he removed his hand, the doors opening to reveal Ruri sat there, blood pouring from her throat in a fountain, her neck almost bent in half sideways from the lethal wound. Mia refused to look. She may have seen many things in her life but this was by far the worst and she doubted her stomach could handle the sight.

But she knew that Ruri was dead and yet she was shocked to hear the three suitors rummaging through the dead woman's room frantically, and for what? A piece of rotten wood! Judging by the reaction from the Kusuriuri even he was absolutely shocked by their actions however at the sound of the old woman appearing they immediately stopped.

"The Toudaiji is not there. Is something wrong?" clearly the woman's sight was not as good as it used to be however as she neared the doors where the other murder resided the three suitors stood in her way, refusing to let her open it, only relaxing when she had left. Wondering if it was safe to open her eyes, she received confirmation from the Kusuriuri however she was wary in doing so. Slowly opening her eyes, it was to find the door of the fourth suitor's murder shut and a purple cloth covering Ruri's dead body. Taking a deep breath to steady her stomach, Mia stroked Byakko's fur in a way to ease her worries. As the three remaining suitors found the answer to their competition they were annoyed to find that none of their answers had been correct.

"Broom tree? So no one won."

"Actually," the Kusuriuri spoke up suddenly, "someone did."

Mia hid her face behind her hair in embarrassment as they discovered her answer in the corner. All three men stared at her in shock, clearly not understanding how it was possible before chuckling weakly.

"It's unfortunate she did not help you, Kusuriuri-san."

"Quite..."

As they decided on another competition to find a winner, Mia found herself disgusted at their actions, clearly not seeming to care greatly for Ruri's death or even the other suitor's death! She was even more confused when the Kusuriuri agreed to create the scents for the next competition.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another update for you all! Thanks for the wonderful reviews from: watergoddesskasey, VanillaSalty and Alicechan3 Hope you all enjoy! :D  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Haha yes, I ended up mixing the order of the episodes and wrote Nue first but it works out in the end, I had a brilliant idea so I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Thirteen

The snow was still falling softly outside despite all that had occurred inside the estate. It almost felt like she and the Kusuriuri were alone in the world however the three suitors sat waiting for him to prepare the scents, were also present. Even though they had explained the importance of the Toudaiji wood, Mia still could not get over her distaste of the three men. She was also not happy about the Kusuriuri going along with the three. As she watched him with a small frown, her eyes widened as she noticed him mixing up ingredients rather skilled for incense, not expecting it from the medicine man. Was there anything he couldn't do? Once he was done the competition was resumed.

Once again sat to the side, Mia silently sighed as she watched the three gather around the table to begin, each in turn given the 'princess' scent and the 'old man' scent. She did not even bother trying to catch a hint of their scents, there was no way she'd continue with this game after two people had been murdered. With the two original scents out of the way, the suitor in the purple hat took up the first unmarked scent, however was suddenly stopped by the Kusuriuri's words.

"Oh my, I seem to have made a blunder."

Mia blinked in surprise, not the only one, as they all stared at him curiously.

"What sort of blunder?" the samurai asked nervously.

"I have a store of oleander that I tried to avoid as it shouldn't be used in such concoctions."

As one of them asked why he explained that although the leaves were a medicine, the vapour of its branches could kill, effectively he had made a poison amongst the scents and he claimed not to remember which one it was.

Mia suddenly frowned, she had watched him make the scents and had not noticed any oleander added, however he merely sent her an amused look that asked her to keep that knowledge to herself. Instead he calmly looked at the three suitors, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Silly me, silly me," he tapped his head as Mia fought hard not to smile.

Of course this angered the samurai and the man with the cone over his nose however the other suitor braved a whiff of the scent.

"This is neither the princess nor the old man," he announced while the two breathed a sigh of relief.

As the game wore on, the smaller man of the suitors gave his answer before it became the samurai's turn. Mia was surprised when he suddenly reacted, looking curiously down at the scent in his hands.

"Oh my, does it not smell at all?" the Kusuriuri asked, "its part of a screen, fragments of a blood soaked sliding door. I prepared it just for you. Jisonji-san's killer."

For a moment there was nothing but stunned silence as they all looked at the samurai whose eyes were wide on the table in front of him. However he soon spun around looking quite horrified at something only he could see, swinging his sword in an effort to stop whatever he could see and then he was gone. His scream from the room opposite loud enough for all to hear.

"The second scent is ready," the Kusuriuri announced as calm as ever.

And on they progressed. Mia was completely caught by the competition. Just what was happening? She couldn't understand what was going through the Kusuriuri's head and for once she was not sure just who or what the Mononoke was. Only that so far three people had died. Looking over at the Kusuriuri, his eyes were instead on the two players, watching intently. Mia almost jumped as the man with the cone nose spoke up.

"What's this? It smells like burning hair."

"Well done Nakarai-san," the Kusuriuri's eyes were on him now, "I knew you would be able to tell. Whose hair is it you think?"

At this point he suddenly seemed to fill with colour as horror flashed across his face, "oh no!"

"Mia-san," the Kusuriuri suddenly called, motioning with a finger for her to join him.

Frowning slightly, she moved over to his side and none too soon as the man began screaming wildly, a mad look in his eyes before he froze. Blood splattered from the back of his head and across the wall where she had been sat a moment ago. Looking away, Mia covered her mouth with her hand, that had been too close.

"The third scent is ready."

Of course the last remaining suitor began to freak out, until he realised that if he survived the next one and got it correct he would win the Toudaiji. Mia waited on bated breath as he sniffed at the scent before the Kusuriuri suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah!"

Both Mia and the man jumped in surprised, "what do you mean, 'ah!'?"

"I am so sorry, it seems that scent contains oleander."

That was enough for the man to suddenly begin puking up his guts, retching horribly while the Kusuriuri calmly provided that a vast amount of water sometimes helped. As the man ran from the room he tripped in his haste, falling and landing on the step below, his neck giving a sickening crack. Mia gasped silently, what a horrible way to die however the Kusuriuri did not seem disturbed in the slightest. In fact he began chuckling.

"An ordinary medicine seller could not afford such a rare ingredient as oleander, that's what you want to say is not?" he spoke to no one in particular it seemed, "at first I only intended to draw you out and leave you to your own devices, but maintaining status quo is awfully dull. I simply had to meddle a bit."

Mia looked at him confused as he continued, half addressing her also.

"Yes, there was never anyone else in this mansion other than yourself and those sad souls, unaware of their own deaths...that you once possessed and killed, that is. You watched me prepare incense with Mia in this empty room, and laughed at me from in there, didn't you? Didn't you Mononoke? Nue."

Byakko hissed angrily, suddenly on all fours in front of the pair as Mia leapt back in shock at the woman suddenly stood far too close for comfort, a strange grinning mask like face staring at them.

"I have determined the Mononoke's form," he spoke to his katana as its mouth clicked open and shut as he stood up, "the others also told me your truth and reason. You killed those that came in pursuit of the Toudaiji, and had them repeat an endless cycle night after night. That is your truth," the sword clicked again as Mia stood behind the Kusuriuri, "to a layman's eye you are nought but a piece of rotting wood, in order to remain yourself, you needed someone, anyone to say you were more than just a tree, that is your reason," another click, "but even so, this was going a little far wasn't it?"

As Mia looked outside once again, she found the reason why it had given her such a chill before. Outside where the bare grounds had once been were hundreds of snow covered tombs and headstones.

"Then what will you do?" the Nue asked with an eerie, echoing voice that sounded somewhat like a young girl's, "you two will become yet more among them."

Mia backed up against the Kusuriuri's back as the room began to shake and darken, crimson souls stretching out from the darkness towards them, the faces of the suitors crying out from the walls as a hundred racoon dogs ran in, all with the face of the cone nosed suitor. Mia's eyes widened in horror at the sludge like monster that crept up around her and the Kusuriuri.

"Release!" was all she heard as she tightly shut her eyes against it all.

It seemed only a second had flown by when she suddenly felt alone. Everything was silent, the spirits gone along with the Nue...along with the Kusuriuri. Spinning round with wide eyes, she paused as she found him again. He was kneeling by the back room, his katana pointed at a rotten piece of old wood that looked to have been cut in half. Despite its ugly look, a beautiful smell came from the wood as it slowly began to burn away. He slowly stood and turned to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, picking up his case and placing it on his back as they turned to leave.

'_Confused...but I'm alright._'

"What confuses you?"

Mia thought to herself for a moment as they left, the tombstones seeming to have vanished with the beautiful scent on the breeze.

'_This was nowhere near as exciting as the other times we ran into Mononoke...I think I'm getting used to it!_'

To her surprise he chuckled quietly as they turned out of the estate just as the scent finally diminished, the tombstones reappearing but all was silent. White snow dashed across his back as the ball hit him squarely in the back bringing him to a halt. Slowly he looked back at her to find her smiling mischievously at him.

'_Come on Mr. Mononoke Hunter, let's see how good you are with a snowball!'_ she thought proudly.

It may have seemed childish but after such a morbid event they had sat through, it was exactly what Mia needed. Slowly he leant down and scooped up a small mound of snow, her eyes widening before she grinned as he threw it at her, hitting her leg despite her dodge. Laughing silently, she threw another snowball, aiming for his face but he easily dodged the attack before throwing his own back. Byakko leapt into the way, taking the hit but landing with ease.

"Cheaters," he muttered while Mia's shoulders merely continued to shake with laughter.

Catching up to him, Mia walked beside the Kusuriuri with a smile on her face, Byakko in her arms once again. It was moments like these that made her think how grateful she was to the man beside her. Although there were times she wondered if coming along with him had been the right choice, Mia had felt herself beginning to open up more to the world as she began to see more, she also began to understand her fear. Naively she had believed everyone to be like those she had known in her past and yet, there were those that were nothing like them. And after meeting Genkei she had realised that people could change. She felt the same about those three suitors. Although she had disliked them for their obsession over a piece of wood rather than the poor woman stuck in the middle, she also pitied them for what had happened to them in the end. Mia dared not think how many times they must have relived their deaths over and over again each night. Instead she continued to stroke Byakko's fur, the cat purring contently in her arms, as she followed the Kusuriuri to yet another destination. Looking sideways up at him, her smile seemed to brighten slightly until he caught her looking. Blushing lightly, she looked back in front of her, the smile still on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**As requested, another update! :D This is a bit of a filler between episodes but I hope you enjoy! And enjoy the** **bit of romance in this chapter ;) Thanks for the awesome reviews once again from Alicechan3, watergoddesskasey and VanillaSalty!** **Please continue to review! :D**

**In reply to Alicechan3: **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Major nosebleed coming up ;) And glad you liked the snowball fight in the last chapter! I absolutely loved writing it! Hope you enjoy~!**  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC<strong>

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Fourteen

Mia couldn't believe her luck! They had arrived in town just in time for a festival, which one she wasn't sure, but just the sight of all the colours and beautiful banners was enough to fill her with excitement. Everyone wore bright coloured kimonos, a few walking around in masks of varying shapes and colours, some resembling animals while others merely had flowers painted on them. It was truly beautiful. Music floated through the night air, lanterns lighting up the streets like dancing flames and people shouted their festival wares, the smell of delicious food and treats wafting through the crowds. It was almost too much. With Byakko on her heels she almost tore off into the crowd before the Kusuriuri's hand clasped her wrist, halting her in her tracks.

"Do not wander too far," he warned her strictly.

She pulled a face but nodded. With a sigh he watched her vanish with white cat in tow, really she was far too troublesome, and yet he more than anything wanted her in his arms.

Much to the Kusuriuri's annoyance he had found himself thinking this thought for several days now. He could not afford to grow attached to the woman. Human lives were fleeting, the best of them even more so, and he knew that when the day came that her soul did depart, the closer he was to her the worst it would feel. Maybe it would be best to separate soon, he could always leave in the night while she slept and it was not like she could follow him. And yet such a thought struck him deep inside. Cursing himself, he set down his large case to sell his medicines, the festival would bring him many customers.

* * *

><p>Not knowing where to start, the raven haired woman darted here and there excitedly, looking to anyone like an excited child. Glad she still had some money left, she bought herself a snack before thinking twice and also buying something for the Kusuriuri, he most likely would not have anything to eat if she wasn't around. Really, it was bad enough he would barely sleep if she did not steer him towards an inn when the sky had darkened each night. Spotting another stand selling masks Mia knew she just had to spend her last coins there.<p>

That was how she surprised the Kusuriuri only moments later as one of his customers left. He was surprised by the woman that almost leapt on him wearing a white cat mask, crimson markings around the eye holes and acting as whiskers on the cheeks of the mask, but the bright blue eyes shining behind it were unmistakable. She silently held out the sweet rice balls she had bought for him.

"Thank you," he arched an eyebrow as she watched him eat, shifting on the spot with something behind her back.

It wasn't until he was finished that she sprung her next gift on him. Kusuriuri found himself staring at a Noh mask in the shape of a fox's face.

'_For you!_' she thought as she held it out, '_its a festival of masks after all._'

Slowly taking the mask with a frown, as he moved to place it aside he noticed her eyes dim slightly and her shoulders slumping. Pausing, the Kusuriuri mentally sighed before placing the mask over his face. Immediately she brightened again, clapping her hands together before holding Byakko in his now masked face. The cat stared at him, amusement somehow shining in his amber eyes, before he licked the nose of the fox mask. With the cat's seal of approval she hugged her friend to her excitedly.

Mia suddenly froze to his confusion, slowly turning to look through the crowds as she raised her mask for a moment as her blue eyes fixed on what had caught her attention. The Kusuriuri followed her gaze to a woman that looked in trouble, a man hassling her. The woman looked strange, her eyes sunken and tired, there was barely any life in her eyes and despite the man she barely reacted to the harsh grip he had on her arm. Without a thought she stormed over towards the pair, Byakko hot on her heels before the Kusuriuri could stop her.

"Hey! It's not like your husband will mind," the man sneered with a chuckle, "he's probably got himself several women at the same time!"

Tapping the man's shoulder, he looked back with a frown on his face before smirking.

"Oh? Are you interested, woman?"

In answer Byakko leapt on his face while Mia dealt a swift finishing below to his crotch with her foot. He keeled over in an instant. Grabbing the stunned woman's hand, Mia pulled her away before the man could struggle back onto his feet, Byakko leaping onto her shoulder with a flick of his tail. She didn't slow down until the sounds of the festival were somewhat distant. The Kusuriuri would be annoyed at her going so far but she couldn't help herself.

"Why did you do that?" the woman asked quietly, looking forlornly at the ground.

Frowning behind her mask, Mia took out her sketchbook, scribbling writing onto a blank page before turning it to her.

'Because you looked like you needed help. Are you okay?'

Slowly the woman nodded.

'What's your name?'

"Ochou...thank you," she finished in barely a whisper before she walked away looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Mia was half tempted to follow her, wondering just what had made the woman look and act so lifeless however she had been caught as a hand fell onto her shoulder. For a brief moment she feared the man had caught up with them however as she turned it was to find the Kusuriuri stood there.

"That was not a wise action," he scolded her lightly.

Pulling a face behind her mask, Mia looked after the woman again, '_I couldn't help it...she reminded me of myself._...' she looked back at the Kusuriuri as she took off her mask, '_can we help her? I fear she might do something drastic._'

He had to agree the woman sparked his curiosity. There was something strange about her that seemed so resigned to her fate...and it was things like that that gave birth to Mononoke. Maybe this time they could stop a Mononoke before it formed. And yet it also did not help the look she was giving him. Sighing, the Kusuriuri slowly nodded.

"Alright, we shall help her. Tomorrow."

Before Mia could complain she was pushed lightly back towards the festivities. Sticking her tongue out at him, Mia made her way back towards the centre of the town.

Finding a room for the night proved a tough task. With the festival having brought people from other towns and villages nearby, quite a number had chosen to stay at the inns around town. And for the first time in a while Mia had been forced to share a room once again with the Kusuriuri, although unlike the previous times she oddly did not feel as uncomfortable as those times. After claiming another bedroll, Mia had almost instantly wrapped herself up in the blankets tiredly, Byakko crawling in to join her to her amusement. Watching the Kusuriuri as he set his large case aside before lying on his own bed with his back to her, she wondered why he always did that. Shaking her head lightly, Mia rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. At first she had felt tired but now, now her mind was buzzing with thoughts about Ochou. She reminded her so much of herself, having lived a life in a cage before moving to a bigger cage. Would she have been like Ochou if she had never broken free? Would she have had those same lifeless eyes as if the world didn't matter anymore? Maybe that was why when she finally fell asleep nightmares plagued her.

* * *

><p><em>"Mia..." a voice was calling her.<em>

"_Miiaa..." the voice was getting louder, trailing eerily through the darkness and becoming more and more distorted the closer it came._

_Hands appeared through the bars of her cage, reaching for her, touching her but she no longer cared. She merely sat there, curled up in a ball staring at her own feet._

"_Miiiiiiiaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Meow."_

_Slowly her eyes roamed up towards the edge of her cage, blue sunken eyes widening at the sight of the lifeless body of a white cat._

"_No..." she whispered, reaching out a pale thin hand, her body once again malnourished._

_Her fingers barely brushed the cat's fur when his body was gone._

"_No."_

_All around her cage there were bodies of people she recalled. Kayo. Genkei and his apprentice. Shino and her baby. However her eyes widened at the body that had replaced Byakko's. The Kusuriuri lay there with sightless eyes, blood coating his beautiful clothes, staining them crimson._

"_NO!"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

Mia jolted awake, leaping up with wide, horrified eyes as she looked round wildly before hands held her face gently, turning her eyes towards a calm Kusuriuri.

"It was just a nightmare. Calm down Mia-san."

He had barely finished his words when he stopped in shock as Mia suddenly latched onto him, crying silently into his chest. For a moment he simply looked down at her in shock before slowly wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. Minutes passed in silence as the two remained there, the Kusuriuri simply holding the silently crying woman until she finally calmed.

'_I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._'

"Why are you apologising?" he asked quietly.

'_I...I was back in that cage...and everyone was dead...it was all my fault...Byakko, Kayo...even you!_' she shuddered at her own thought.

Frowning, the Kusuriuri tilted her face up to look into his eyes, finding her blue eyes still glittering with tears, worries and fear.

"It was not real."

'_It felt real! I...I don't want to be alone again..._' she gripped the front of his clothes tighter, '_I don't want to end up a Mononoke._'

"I will not let you turn into a Mononoke."

Mia's eyes widened as she recognised those words but at that time she had heard someone else speak them, someone she had begun to believe only resided in her sketch book. Looking up at him with a frown, she raised one of her hands to rest against his cheek. She could see it again, that man with his dark eyes and golden markings.

'_It's you...you're the one I drew._'

His eyes narrowed slightly, understanding what she meant but unsure what to say. What was there to say? Instead there was silence, Mia's eyes widening further as she suddenly realised the close proximity...and how it didn't bother her at all. Her mouth opened as for a brief second she forgot that she had no voice, and as her memory came back to her it hit her like a punch to the face. What man would want a woman who couldn't even say their name? Mia made to pull away but was shocked when his arms refused to move. Closing her eyes she shook her head furiously.

'_D-Don't! Don't give me hope!_' she thought frantically, she didn't want to believe it could be possible only to be let down sharply later.

As her silk scarf fell away from her neck, she winced as an automatic response when a finger ghosted across her scar. Shivering at the touch a blush lit up her face as his fingers were replaced by warm lips, kissing the scar gently.

'_W...What?_'

Her mind was completely confused, a fuzzy mess and her skin felt like it was on fire as he kissed her throat along her scar. There was nothing to be said, he was sharing in her silence and it meant more than anyone would ever know. And then it was over, a last searing kiss against her throat before his arms unwound from her.

"Sleep, we will be busy tomorrow."

How was she meant to sleep when her heart was still pounding a mile a minute?


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update! *bows* but I hope you enjoy! :D Thanks for the awesome reviews as always, please keep them coming! *hugs everyone*  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Hahaha! Glad you enjoyed it ;) Hopefully you'll like the bit of cuteness in this chapter! ^3^

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Fifteen

Mia didn't know whether to be disheartened or glad for the silence that morning as she finally woke. It had taken her quite some time to fall asleep but her dreams had been much more pleasant. She was still reeling from what had happened however, unable to comprehend why and how it had happened. The Kusuriuri was usually so distant, only showing glimpses of his emotions that she usually worked hard to get, and yet in a brief moment they had been lain out for her to see before they were gone again. Just thinking about it sent her heart beating uncomfortably fast. Was this what it felt like to be...did she even dare think of the possibility? Such a thing would not happen to her. Shaking her head furiously, she felt Byakko curl up closer to her, his tail softly hitting her in the face.

Looking sideways at her friend she found amber eyes staring back at her.

'_What do you think Byakko?_'

His tail flicked her face again as if telling her he thought she should get up. Chuckling silently she did so only to find herself surprised by the time she had woken up, the sun was only just rising! Glancing over to where the Kusuriuri's bed lay she found him still asleep there, now on his back with a peaceful look on his face that she hadn't seen before. He looked even more handsome, beautiful in the growing light. Blushing, Mia sat up and brushed her hair before tying it back again. Spotting the fox mask she had bought him lying beside his case an idea struck her. Grabbing her sketchbook she began drawing.

That was how he found her when he finally woke not long after she had started. He was surprised to see her up earlier than himself however he said nothing. She jumped slightly when she noticed he was awake, a blush lighting up her face as she buried her face back in her sketchbook. Was she drawing again?

'_So...what do you have planned?_' she thought suddenly, sending him a quick look before looking back down at her sketch as she continued.

He supposed it would be wise to tell her his idea otherwise she would no doubt worry like she had with the Nue. Sitting by his case, he began routing through its drawers as he answered her.

"I will use an illusion."

'_Illusion?_' she paused at that, looking up at him curiously and unabashed.

"An illusion of a Mononoke to make her believe she is a Mononoke."

Mia stared at him in confusion, how would that help Ochou? Surely that would do more harm than good! Then she suddenly thought of something as she finished her sketch.

'_I have an idea for an illusion._'

With that she turned and held up her book. The Kusuriuri was surprised by the sketch that looked not unlike the golden clad man but his long, ashen hair was held back in three loose tails, and he now wore clothes that were almost as extravagant as his own. In one hand he held a long smoking pipe but most noticeable was the fox Noh mask he wore that looked exactly like the one he had been given. As Mia explained her idea to him with her eyes he grew to like the idea more and more. However it wasn't until the Kusuriuri was getting ready to leave did Mia notice that there was nothing for her to do. The Kusuriuri was to create an illusion from her sketch along with her idea as a background story for the creation, whilst also trying to make Ochou realise the truth of what obviously bound her.

'_What can I do?_' she thought as she stood up to follow him only to find a hand stopping her.

"You will stay here," he didn't even look back at her; if he had he would have noticed the brief flash of upset before being followed by annoyance.

'_But I want to help Ochou!_'

That's when he did turn to her, his eyes showing his decision set in stone.

"There is a chance you may be brought into the illusion also if you came. It would be...dangerous."

'_Dangerous? If it's only an illusion it can't do that much,_' she almost repeated his own words, after the number of times he had reminded her illusions were not real and did nothing to the physical self.

"The mental self is another matter," he almost scolded her, knowing her thoughts, "I will be purposely drawing out Ochou-san's past life. If you were there you would also be caught in the illusion and that nightmare last night will repeat itself."

She froze at the mentioning of her previous nightmare before looking down, biting her lip harshly with the urge to scream even though she would make no sound. Was there really nothing she could do? Was she once again being controlled by her fear? As his hand tilted her chin upwards, his thumb brushed against her lower lip that she had bitten. Her eyes widened as she noticed him grow closer however he paused before moving away, letting his hand drop.

"Stay here."

With that she was left to silently stare after him as he quickly left. Almost falling to her knees she took a deep breath to calm her rapid heart once again.

'_Are you sure I'm not ill?_' she looked at Byakko as he calmly joined her, padding softly over the wooden floorboards before sitting beside her.

She knew the answer to her own question.

With a silent sigh she returned back to her bed, wrapping the blanket around her before picking up her sketchbook again. Flipping to the other page, she smiled down at the sketch of the sleeping Kusuriuri. He looked so peaceful... An hour passed before Mia finally set her sketchbook down, still open on the picture she had been staring at for a while now. She was not going to continue sitting her waiting. If Ochou would face her fears and find freedom, so would she. Byakko meowed up at her in warning but she shook her head, stroking his fur.

'_Sorry Byakko but I've got to do this._'

* * *

><p>It had felt like a very long day. After the first encounter in the prison cell and of course fighting his illusion before seeming to loose his face, the Kusuriuri had allowed his illusion to continue his play before interrupting the scene. At that point he had already silenced the fox mask, it was beginning to grate on his nerves, perhaps he had followed Mia's instructions for the background too thoroughly but it made it all the more realistic to Ochou. And now it was time to show her her life.<p>

"Ochou-san's life, part the first."

The surrounding crimson barrier suddenly began to move as shapes formed on it, a moving painting that spoke and obviously disturbed the woman. However something made the Kusuriuri's eyes narrow.

"Ochou-san's life, part the second."

This time they were back in Ochou's childhood, understanding why she was doing what she did not want and what bound her. Her mother. Once again he thought he caught a flash of white where it should not have been but it was gone within a moment.

For a moment he believed he had succeeded in showing Ochou that she could escape from the life she did not want, the life her mother had directed for her, but it was gone in an instant. And so it left the final part of his retelling.

"Ochou-san's life, part the third."

This was it, the final part that would lead to the end and of course if all went well, would lead to her freedom. Another Mononoke stopped.

"I loved my mother," she cried as she held her head, pleading for him and herself to understand, "I did my best, I did my best but...no. No. No more!" she cried incessantly, "mother! Listen to me!" she sobbed over and over again.

Once again they were shown her life, watching as Ochou cleaned up a broken cup before pausing and looking at the sky wistfully.

"Why didn't I leave?" she asked herself, "I'm so stupid."

The Kusuriuri smiled slightly.

The barrier fell away to Ochou's shock, her eyes falling on the Kusuriuri while she held the bound fox mask in her hands, it now silent and unmoving.

"Ochou-san, who was it you killed you?" he asked, turning the medallion around his neck to face the woman, the mirror revealing the truth.

The mask in her hands was her own face.

"You are the Mononoke."

Her scream split through the air, clearly unable to believe what he had said.

"Those I killed...were me," she muttered in astonishment before falling to her knees as the world froze.

Surrounded by nothing but white, Ochou sat staring out at nothing while there he stood a distance behind her, his dark and crimson eyes watching her while his blazing blade hovered inches from behind her.

"May I ask...why did the faceless man save me?"

"You believe you were saved?" he asked, suddenly the Kusuriuri sat in front of her with his back to her, "if you wish to know, perhaps he fell in love...with you," she gasped in shock, staring at him, "his love could never be, and the Mononoke despaired."

A small crimson piece of material fell into her waiting hands as she smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Thank you...thank you. I'll be okay now."

The flaming blade had once again returned. However he did not strike her down after all she had never been a Mononoke. Instead she was gone, back where she belonged at the crossroads of a choice but this time she would make the choice she wanted.

Once again ripples disturbed his time. Turning slowly there she was, stood with Byakko by her feet, her warm blue eyes smiling warmly, gratefully. Unlike the other times she moved, taking a slow step towards him before repeating her past gesture, raising a hand and cupping his cheek. His black and crimson eyes looked down at her strangely.

"It is not me you want," he spoke up finally albeit quietly.

Mia cocked her head slightly with a frown, '_so you are both different?_' she thought, knowing he could hear her loud and clear.

"Mia."

With a blink the demon like man was gone and instead the Kusuriuri was there, looking tired despite having done less than usual, her hand still on his cheek. There were still many things she did not understand or know, but Mia wanted to know them and understand him.

"I told you not to come."

She shook her head lightly before taking the initiative for the first time as she stepped closer to him.

'_I won't be afraid anymore._'

With that she drew up onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his gently. The Kusuriuri's shoulders slumped slightly with a sigh against her lips before his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her closer as he kissed her back with little restraint. The world could have ended in that moment and neither would have cared. An eternity seemed to pass before she finally drew back, blushing brightly as she tried to catch her breath. A small smile fell onto his face. The Mononoke illusion couldn't have love...but maybe he could. Maybe they both could.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the amazing reviews as always! I'm afraid to say that...we are near the end *cries* I do have plans to continue it past the last Bakeneko arc but it may take a while for me to post them, so if you enjoyed this but would like it to continue let me know and keep an eye out :) There's at least a good couple of chapters left but at the minute these few chapters will be a sort of filler that I hope you all enjoy!  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Hahahaha that's the best reaction ever! And glad you approved ;) Thank you thank you thank you! *hugs* glad you enjoyed it there will be more bits of romance to come!  
><strong>In reply to VanillaSalty:<strong> lol, yes, yes they are kissing xD glad you enjoyed and hope you like these next chapters! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Sixteen

The summer sun was high in the sky, blazing down but not too harsh on the inhabitants that walked the planet, or in particular a strange pair that silently made their way to yet another town. It had been several weeks since their encounter with Ochou and life had been oddly peaceful with little activity from Mononoke. Mia had enjoyed the peace. Arriving in the town not to far from the capital, she was surprised to hear a familiar voice yelling from inside a shop.

"What do you mean you don't have it in my size?"

A smile lit up her face as she looked at the Kusuriuri who nodded his head slightly. Heading into the shop where she had heard the ruckus it was to find none other than Kayo stood hassling the aged man that obviously owned the kimono shop. Much to Mia's surprise her friend had a large swollen stomach.

At hearing them enter, the two turned before Kayo's eyes widened ecstatically.

"Mia-chan!" she hugged her friend, Mia returning the embrace carefully, "I'm so glad we met again, you won't believe all that's happened!"

Mia blinked in shock before pointing at her stomach almost reducing the woman to giggles before she spotted the Kusuriuri behind her, Byakko oddly sat on his shoulder.

"Ah! You're here too Kusuriuri-san!" before she looked between the two, "so you two are still travelling?"

Mia nodded but once again pointed at her friend's stomach, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Oh yes," Kayo waved a hand with a giggle, "Not long after you two left I met this really handsome man who helped me find work and a place to stay...and after a while of getting to know each other he proposed to me!" she almost collapsed into a fit of giggles, "and now our baby is due!"

Almost unable to believe it, Mia couldn't help but gape at her friend in shock. A lot really had happened!

"Where is your husband then?" the Kusuriuri spoke up, intoning her own thoughts.

Kayo tapped her chin before looking past them at the door with a wide smile, "there he is!"

In strode a tall man, physically fit and a katana at his waist, clearly a samurai, and yet his dark eyes were a lot warmer than those of the other samurai she had met. His black hair had been cut short and into a messy style, a small tail at the nape of his neck and a small scar nicking his chin from years ago.

"Have you picked a kimono yet, Kayo?" he asked warmly as he stood beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kayo shook her head with a bright smile before scowling at the shop keeper, "he says they don't dress for my size!"

"Well Kayo-chan," he chuckled, "you are a little on the large side for the moment but it won't be forever once our child is born," he kissed her cheek as she pouted before looking up at Mia and the Kusuriuri, the former smiling warmly at the sight, "who are your friends?"

"Oh! These are Mia and the Kusuriuri-san I've told you so much about!"

Surprised, the samurai smiled and inclined his head politely to the pair.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both, Kayo has told me all about you. Please tell me you will stay with us tonight as our guests."

Kayo's eyes brightened at this, looking at the two almost pleadingly, "You know you want to!"

Mia silently chuckled before looking back at the Kusuriuri.

'_Is it alright?_'

He stared back at her before at the pair, "I do not see why not..."

"Great," the samurai smiled, "I have work to do but I shall be home before too late. I feel much more relaxed to know you are not alone when it gets dark."  
>"You worry too much," Kayo giggled once again.<p>

They soon found themselves in a rather nice house with its own small garden and koi pond. Sat inside with the shoji doors open to let in the cool breeze, Kayo explained how she had met the samurai, Keiji and how they had soon grown inseparable. It seemed Keiji worked as a guard for the town whilst also running his own dojo. Everything seemed to be going so well for Kayo and Mia couldn't help but be pleased for her friend. Mia continued to smile warmly as her friend prattled on about what they were planning to do and how much she was looking forward to seeing their child, and of course repeatedly saying how happy she was.

'_I'm glad,_' she thought to herself, '_I'm glad Kayo's happy._'

Feeling eyes on her, she glanced sideways at the Kusuriuri, a strange look in his eyes for a moment.

"But what about you, Mia? I'm sure you have plenty to tell me," Kayo asked curiously, eyeing up her and the Kusuriuri.

There was a brief silence as Mia blushed in thought just as Kayo suddenly clicked her fingers.

"Ah! I have yet to start making dinner!"

But before she could stand the Kusuriuri had beaten her to her feet.

"Stay and talk, I will see to the food."

She arched an eyebrow at him as he left before looking at Mia, "is he going to give us all food poisoning?"

Chuckling silently, Mia shook her head before blinking as Kayo suddenly sat closer with a grin.

"So then, now he's gone, I want to know every detail!"

Staring at her friend with an open mouth, she looked between the kitchen and Kayo in disbelief. So she had said that to get the Kusuriuri out of the room? Her powers of manipulation were terrifying.

Sighing silently, Mia took out her sketchbook before handing it to Kayo. Not only was she showing her the pictures she had sketched, from the demon clad in gold to the sleeping Kusuriuri, she also flicked to the opposite end of the book to where she had been writing a sort of diary over the months. Kayo had loved her drawings, giggling as Mia blushed at her comments, she had fallen into silent reading soon enough and it left Mia feeling very awkward and nervous. She almost jumped a mile when her friend suddenly looked up at her, snapping the book shut a little loudly, the grin on her face said it all.

"I knew it!"

'_How did you know before I did?_' Mia couldn't help but think in horror, was it that obvious? Was she that easy to read?

Kayo nodded as if able to hear her thoughts, although no one but the Kusuriuri seemed to actually know what she thought, she waved a finger at her friend.

"You're in love, Mia-chan! And with the Kusuriuri-san no less," she giggled, "I knew there was another reason you followed after him."  
>Mia blushed heavily and shook her head furiously. It hadn't happened instantly like she had heard some women describe it, 'love at first sight' they called it, no it had been built up as the days and weeks passed. It had built up as she became closer to the Kusuriuri and as he too began to open up slightly. When Kayo asked if they had kissed she had nodded, embarrassed before falling backwards in shock as Kayo asked if they had gotten any further.<p>

"Is that a yes?" she asked eagerly but Mia glared at her friend.

'_That is an absolute no!_'

"That's a shame," Kayo pouted, "you two are so good together! Even though he doesn't show it very often...I saw how he looked at you earlier," she ended with a warm smile.

Mia looked at her in surprise. How he looked at her?

Night had drawn in when Keiji returned just as their meal was laid out. Mia smiled at the Kusuriuri as he sat down beside her around the table spread with food.

'_You should cook more often,_' she though to him with a silent giggle at his frown.

But she was right, his food tasted quite delicious, she really began to doubt there was anything that he couldn't do. As they ate, Keiji explained why he had been so late.

"It seems there have been some disappearances in town lately, men vanishing in the middle of the night. This morning Rei-san found her husband missing with no sign of him anywhere."

The Kusuriuri suddenly seemed to take an interest, "are all these cases simply men?"

Keiji nodded, "that's the strange thing about it. According to Rei-san she knew her husband had gone to sleep with her, but during the night she swore she felt him just get up and walk out of the room."

"So they merely all...walked out?"

Clearly the Kusuriuri believed this was nothing as simple as that and it made Mia silently groan, her shoulders slumping.

'_Another Mononoke?_'

The look he gave her was enough of an answer.

"If you will excuse me," he suddenly stood up, "I wish for some fresh air."

'_Ah!_' Mia made to follow but he shook his head lightly.

"I will only be a moment, stay here."

Once again he was leaving her out of the mix and it grated on her nerves.

Watching him leave with a frown, she looked back to see both Kayo and Keiji watching her, the former blinking in realisation.

"Is the Kusuriuri-san alright?" asked Keiji.

Mia nodded before continuing eating her meal although it no longer tasted as good thanks to her own negative feelings. Kayo's hand reached across the table and patted her hand.

"Does he think it's a Mononoke behind the disappearances?" she asked worriedly.

Slowly nodding again, Mia gave up eating, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore and instead motioned for Byakko, the white cat pouncing onto her lap from his snoozing position where the Kusuriuri had been sat.

"Don't worry Mia-chan, we all know he'll be fine," she comforted, knowing that her friend was worried but it did little to soothe her.

That night as Mia lay in the guest room of Kayo and Keiji's home, her worry only grew and grew as she stared out the window. Where was the Kusuriuri? He should have been back by now. After all he had said he wouldn't be long. And as the minutes passed her worry only grew even more. Unable to sleep, she stood by the window with Byakko in her arms.

'_Where is he Byakko? Why isn't he back yet? Has something happened?_'

The thought was enough to wrap round her heart painfully like a hand. Why was she just stood there worrying? Shaking her head furiously, Mia headed for the door with a clear intent to find the wayward Kusuriuri.

* * *

><p>The Kusuriuri had been round the entire town placing seals here and there for every man there was in the town. If a Mononoke came anywhere near any of them he would know. He had also gone information gathering, asking about any incidents involving men in the past few years. One thing had cropped up though, a story concerning a woman who once been the most desired woman in the district until a fire had horribly disfigured her. According to most she had later passed away either from despair or her injuries, no one knew, but he had an idea as to the form of what hunted the men in the town. And if he was correct it would prove rather dangerous to exorcise. That's when he paused as the scales around him suddenly changed direction with a chime, a woman's light laughter drawing his attention. He should not have turned. With wide eyes he found himself facing a beautiful woman dressed in a flowing white kimono that lavishly exposed her shoulders, a sight most men would pray for but he was not like most men. However as her long fingered hand stretched out towards him, beckoning him, he found his feet moving of their own accord. He had been caught in the trap. He barely heard the sound of running footsteps as Mia ran round the corner and into them, staring in shock at the sight before her eyes fell on the scales pointing directly at the woman, their bells shaking almost violently.<p>

'_Kusuriuri-san!_' she almost yelled in her mind.

His head jerked in her direction, lips moving to form words however as the woman's arms wrapped round him he froze, eyes glazing over as if becoming blind to the world. The woman giggled before suddenly vanishing with the Kusuriuri. Mia could only stare in horror and shock at the place where they had vanished, the Kusuriuri's katana lying on the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update wooooot! But we are almost at the end *cries*, there will be more chapters but uploads may be slower since I've got LOADS to do all of a sudden for no reason** ***flips table over* but I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! :D  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>HAHAHAHA the mononoke slu- I mean yes, the mononoke women sure is horrid for stealing the Kusuriuri xD Unfortunately I don't think Mia will be turning into a mononoke slayer anytime soon...but I do hope you'll like the twist I've got planned coming up...well...you'll probably hate me for part of it *hides* hehe, but until then ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Seventeen

When Mia finally returned to Kayo and Keiji's home, the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon. As her friend rushed, or as fast as a heavily pregnant woman could move anyway, out to meet her, she was surprised by the look in Mia's eyes.

"Mia-chan?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears fell from Mia's cheek as her friend embraced her, Byakko looking up at her worriedly.

"What happened Mia-chan? Is Kusuriuri-san okay?"

She simply shook her head as she cried silently in Kayo's shoulder. What was she going to do now? Mia was nowhere near as able as the Kusuriuri when dealing with Mononoke, there was nothing she could do against them. Clutching at his katana in her hand, she wished more than anything that he had not gone alone but knew it was stupid, after all he had been perfectly fine before on his own. Before she had even ever met him.

Ushered inside, Kayo almost ordered her to get some sleep while she spoke with Keiji, the samurai promising to take several men with him to search for the Kusuriuri. But it would do no good. How could they follow a Mononoke? And even if they did what good would they really be? Reluctantly she slipped back into bed, tears still shining on her cheeks as she clutched the katana to her chest. Byakko meowed sadly at her, licking her cheek before curling up beside her.

'_I'm such an idiot Byakko...I just stood there and let her take him away!_' she almost yelled in her mind.

With that thought in mind, her tired body finally gave in and she fell into a light, troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Mia felt so cold, wrapping her arms round her and shivering lightly, it felt more like winter again rather than spring. But she doubted it was the weather that made her feel cold. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself in a strange, white place for the second time in her life, nothing else seemed to exist but herself as she sat up and looked around. The last time she had been here... There he was, stood only a few feet from her, his black and crimson eyes on her. For a moment she was frozen before she scrabbled up.<p>

'_Are you okay? Is Kusuriuri-san alright?_' she furiously questioned before blinking, '_how did I get here anyway?_'

The demon seemed amused before glancing between her and the katana in her hands.

"You summoned me."

Was that even meant to be possible without the host being around? Mia was sure it only worked with the Kusuriuri holding the katana and having found the form, truth and reason of a Mononoke...and yet here he was.

"As for your other questions, I am perfectly fine. My other however-" the demon's eyes widened slightly as she stood in front of him, looking up at him worriedly, "you managed to call me because part of myself resides in that sword, and your thoughts have always reached me loudly."

'_But what about Kusuriuri-san? Would you be able to tell me where he is or swap places?_'

Of course she knew the answer even as he shook his head lightly.

"He does not hold the sword nor does he have the answers to our conditions."

This was so frustrating! Mia's hands curled tighter around the katana, eyes downcast however if they had not been she would have noticed the demon's eyes soften slightly. Raising a clawed hand, it rested atop her head lightly.

"You must find the answers yourself then deliver the sword."

'_But I can't! I'm not the Kusuriuri-san!_' she shook her head furiously, as he drew back his hand, '_he's never needed my help...that's why he prefers me sat waiting for him..._'

"That is not the truth."

She looked up at him in surprise, a small frown of confusion on her face.

"He sees that you are sat waiting for him so that you are not hurt. It is common knowledge that you would put yourself in danger either for him or someone else," his clawed hand clasped her chin lightly, "we would not see that happen."

And then he was looking past her at the small white cat that stood watching with bright amber eyes. The demon's eyes narrowed slightly.

"A friend of yours?"

Blinking, she looked back only to see Byakko sat there, his tail languidly flicking the air.

'_Yes, he's my friend Byakko...although I didn't know he could come here too._'

"That is because he belongs in this other realm."

Now she did look up at the demon with wide, confused eyes. Just what did he mean? Byakko was just a cat, a normal cat, how could he belong in another realm? In answer the demon spoke to the cat.

"I think it is time you showed her your true form that the Mononoke and Ayakashi see."

The cat flicked his tail in annoyance before he seemed to suddenly flicker. Mia's eyes were wide at the larger by far creature that sat there instead, tail still languidly flicking the air. A huge white tiger, its black streaks standing out against the surrounding whiteness, amber eyes larger but watching her curiously. Was this really the same Byakko? Why...why did Mononoke and Ayakashi see him differently?

"Because I am no ordinary cat," a male voice suddenly floated from the tiger despite its mouth having never moved.

Mia jumped, looking around before gaping at the tiger, a chuckle coming from him.

"You have always amused me so, little Mia. You were always a lot more attune to the differences in your realm surrounding people and demons. That much is obvious when you gave me my name."

"The white tiger of the West," the demon behind her muttered, eyes still narrowed, "why are you in the human realm? Were you not meant to simply observe from above like other guardian demons?"

"That I was," he replied earnestly, cleaning his paw as if bored by the conversation, "however Mia drew me in," his amber eyes fixed on her, "from that day long ago when the first winter's snow fell, I could not simply watch alone anymore."

For a moment she was confused until several things clicked in her mind. Byakko was indeed the mythical guardian creature she had named him after, and he was also the guardian her village had offered her to as a sacrifice.

'_Wh...What?_' she thought, almost falling back into the demon in her shock, his clawed hands on her shoulders keeping her steady.

"Your village mistook their own misfortune for a curse placed on them by a demon, and of course they believed this could only be solved with a sacrifice. Usually we are not meant to intervene in such things however when I saw you and your sister being taken to your death, I could do no such thing. And so I became your guardian," he stood up slowly, padding towards her but she did not shy back.

The demon made to move her away from the tiger but she shook her head, showing it was alright.

'_He won't hurt me, Byakko has always been with me,_' she thought to him as the tiger stopped in front of her, easily as tall as her on his four legs, lowering his head as she stretched her hand out to it, '_you...are my guardian?_'

"For as long as you will allow it," he almost purred rubbing his huge head against her hand as she stroked him with a silent giggle, "it is very rare but some guardians do choose human masters, and I have gladly left the skies to protect you. As you have protected me before. You are a special human. If you need my power all you have to do is ask."

With that she was finally set. With determined eyes, Mia looked back at the demon who was eyeing her and the tiger up with strange eyes, a thoughtful look passing his face before he noticed her gaze.

'_I will save the Kusuriuri-san._'

As she said this, the tiger faded back into a small white cat before he vanished from the white realm, leaving her with the demon a moment longer.

"Be careful," he warned, "I will trust that he will protect you..."

She smiled up at him warmly, '_you are just as bad as Kusuriuri-san. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._'

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes she was back in Kayo and Keiji's home and night was once again drawing in. Looking down at the katana in her hands, she smiled at the memory of meeting the golden clad demon once again, before her eyes fell on the white cat. His amber eyes were staring back at her knowingly. Shaking her head lightly, she stroked the cat's furry head.<p>

'_Will you help me find him, Byakko?_'

In answer the cat nudged her hand back before stretching out, looking at her as if wondering what was taking her so long. Smiling she was up and out of the house, reminding Kayo she would be back soon.

* * *

><p>The Kusuriuri slowly opened his eyes only to frown. He seemed to be in some sort of strange, old house if the rotten wooden floorboards were anything to go by, the stale scent of mould polluting what had once been fresh air, but there was something else also. The smell of charcoal. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the place where the woman who had become the Mononoke had been horribly burned in. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a man in the corner, bound like himself, and seemingly half dead, with barely the strength to sit upright. That's when she returned.<p>

Her white kimono barely rustled as she walked, bare feet padding against broken and burnt wood despite the splinters. Her face was mostly hidden behind long, flowing raven locks but she did indeed look beautiful. But he knew what she was. He knew her form.

"Hone-onna," he muttered, keeping his eyes on her feet and the hem of her kimono, knowing that if he looked any higher he would be caught in her trap again, "the bone woman."

She giggled before kneeling down in front of him, a ghostly hand trailing across his cheek, flickering between that of a woman's hand and that of a skeleton's hand.

"Pretty, pretty," she whispered with a smile, "I like you the most."

So she would leave him to the last? As she stood back up and over to the almost dead man in the corner, he whimpered as she neared, his eyes fell on a man who had newly been brought in, a familiar one. Keiji was slowly coming from his daze, shaking his head before spotting him in surprise.

"Kusuriuri-san? What..." he trailed off at the sound of a giggle.

Looking over at the corner it was to find the woman moving away from the man, his eyes white and clearly dead but a wide smile was on his face. However she was clearly not done for the night as she turned on the Kusuriuri.

"Pretty, pretty...do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked innocently as she returned to kneeling before him, her hand tilting his head upwards but he kept his eyes shut.

"Don't look at her face," he ordered Keiji as he felt her move away from him, believing she was going after her newest victim, only to curse his foolishness as his eyes opened and fell on her face in front of him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ooooooh I hope you all enjoy this one! Thanks for the awesome reviews so far as always, they are much appreciated! :D There is technically one chapter left however I've also got the last Bakeneko arc chapters done...however you may all hate me for the next chapter *hides* STILL I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Oh noes! Stupid computers are always like that! Mine's done that far too many times...although it probably didn't help that I smacked it a couple of times hehehe, but YES! The readers must suffer along with Mia and the Kusuriuri! *evil cackle* But I hope you like the next chapters :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Eighteen

The Kusuriuri's body was frozen, unable to move or turn his eyes away from the Hone-onna's face. She smiled beautifully at him before lightly kissing his lips. To the observing Keiji it looked like his very life was being sucked out of him, his eyes glazed over as if unseeing. He watched wide eyed as blood dripped from the Kusuriuri's chin as the life was drawn from him.

"H-Hey! Get away from him!" the samurai yelled, struggling against his bound hands however she paid him no heed as she continued to kiss him, drawing out his life as one of her skeletal hands stroked his hair.

In the back of his darkening mind he thought back to the other night before he had been taken. He remembered vaguely hearing someone running, someone's voice in his mind, and finding Mia running towards him. He had told her to run not knowing at that point if the Mononoke was a shape shifting succubus that could have ensnared her also, in a way he was glad it wasn't. At least Mia was safe. It was strange, he had lived longer than any human and yet it was only recently that he had begun to feel more alive, since having met Mia. What a strange human she really was.

"Kusuriuri-san!" Keiji yelled.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Mia long to worm some knowledge from those she found still awake in town, hearing the tales of a beautiful woman who had been disfigured in a fire and later died. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the Mononoke she had seen the other night but it left her no closer to finding the Kusuriuri. And then a thought had struck her, after writing a quick note, she showed it to several people, asking if they knew where the woman had lived or where the fire had been. No one knew. Mia was close to giving up in her anger when she finally came across an aged man.<p>

"Of course I know, that woman's home is through the wheat fields," he pointed west, "bit of a shame really," he added before she could dash off, "we fell in love as children but once that fire disfigured her, I...I couldn't look at her," he admitted sadly, "I regret it but I wonder if that was why she killed herself."

Feeling that his information was just what she needed, Mia thanked him, promising to find the answer before running off with Byakko on her heels.

'_Please let me make it in time!_'

Running through the fields of tall vegetation, Mia refused to slow until she almost stumbled as the vegetation suddenly ended. She found herself stood staring at a burnt, black wooden house that must have once been quite quaint and cosy. Was this the place? Hearing Keiji's shout was enough to send her running into the house, almost bursting through the rotten and crumbling door. At the crashing sound of splintering wood, the woman in white spun round and Mia's eyes widened. She looked unlike the beautiful woman she had seen before, now instead her body was skeletal, face nothing but a skull with patches of jagged raven hair. However it was the sight of the Kusuriuri behind her that sparked anger inside Mia, a skeletal hand holding his head, blood trickling from his lips. The Mononoke hissed at her angrily, letting go of the Kusuriuri before sweeping towards her with skeletal hands.

"Run Mia!" Keiji yelled from the side.

She would not. As the Mononoke descended on Mia, skeletal hands wrapping around Mia's throat, they fell back with a thud. Grappling with the skeletal figure, she gasped for breath before kicking upwards, effectively and surprisingly sending the Mononoke rolling off of her however she was soon back on her feet and heading for Mia.

'_Byakko!_'

In answer, the white cat pounced forwards, amber eyes shining brightly. The Mononoke halted, flickering between the skeletal body and the beautiful woman, showing a horrified face as the cat suddenly changed shape into a huge white tiger, a roar shaking the blackened building. The Mononoke seemed to scream as Byakko leapt on her, one huge paw easily keeping the skeletal figure pinned while he continued to snarl in her face.

'_Don't hurt her!_' she warned her friend as she scrabbled over to the Kusuriuri, ignoring her own bruises as she worriedly reached his side '_Kusuriuri-san! Please open your eyes,_' she almost pleaded as she held his face gently.

Quickly untying the rope around his hands, Mia looked at his face with worried blue eyes. He wasn't responding.

'_Please...please you have to wake up_,' she thought urgently, her eyes beginning to burn irritably, '_please don't leave me alone...I...I..._'

"...Mia..."

A small smile fell onto her face as his eyes slowly opened, meeting her own as relief flooded her system. Unable to hold back she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tight and not wishing to let go. Weakly he held her back before coughing in pain.

"My...katana..."

Sitting back on her heels, she retrieved said katana from his obi and held it out to him.

"I...will need...your help," he spoke quietly, obviously weak from the Mononoke.

Helping him stand, she nodded silently.

"I can't...look at her...and neither can..._he_...I need you...to guide me."

'_W-Won't I just be in the way?_' she thought worriedly but he lightly shook his head before holding out his katana.

"You...have never...been in the way..."

With her hand over his, they held the katana out.

"Your form is...Hone-onna," the katana's mouth clicked shut and open, "your truth is that you are the woman who was disfigured in the fire, losing your beauty and in the end, your life," the katana clicked once again, "your reason is because you were turned down by the man you loved in your time of need, and believing you were no longer beautiful you chose to take men's lives to keep your beauty alive," the katana clicked for the final time, "release!"

Time froze for a moment as the Kusuriuri was replaced by the demon who appeared stood beside Mia, he looked down at her with a small incline of his head before drawing his flaming blade as she stood in front of him, a hand over his clawed hand that held his sword.

"Guide my blade," the demon muttered, wrapping an arm round her waist as he closed his eyes so as not to look at the tempting succubus.

The woman looked shocked, flickering back to her skeletal self, "so pretty..." she whispered before screaming and running straight towards them.

'_Straight ahead._'

Their hands moved, slicing downwards as he spun on the spot, eyes still shut and Mia carefully held against his chest. The flaming blade cut straight through the Mononoke who froze before screaming, exploding into a cloud of brightly coloured pieces of material but for a single moment Mia saw a beautiful woman stood there, the real woman, a grateful expression on her face before she was gone.

As the blade vanished, the clawed hand suddenly became pale. Turning around, she barely managed to catch the Kusuriuri as he fell weakly against her. Holding him up, she looked at Byakko who padded over to her. The Kusuriuri barely glanced sideways at the huge white tiger before laying an arm over his back, resting against the huge creature to her shock before realisation hit her.

'_You knew the truth about Byakko?_'

"Of course..." he chuckled weakly only succeeding in annoying her more.

'_Oh I would so hit you._'

He watched silently as she helped Keiji from his restraints, said man looking at Byakko warily and confused. With her eyes she asked if he was okay to which he nodded to.

"Thank you, Mia-san. I'll catch up to you in a moment, I wish to check for any survivors around here, please tell my wife not to worry...and not to kill me when I get back."

She nodded with a smile before returning to the Kusuriuri's side as they slowly walked out. Although he leant mostly on the huge tiger, Mia also had one of his arms round her shoulders, their pace slow through the fields.

"You...did...well," he finally coughed up.

'_I learnt from the best,_' she smiled back at him before her face fell once again, '_I was really worried I would be too late...I...I thought you were gone and I...I'd never told you..._'

Weakly, he turned his head towards her, finding any movement weary and painful but his expression was obviously curious. Mia's eyes were hidden behind her hair, her hand tightening slightly on his back.

'_I...I think I love you._'

His eyes widened in shock, bringing the trio to a halt as he stared at her, his mouth partly open as he stared at her but she hid away from him. Slowly his shock melted away, replaced by a small warm smile that very few rarely witnessed, and it gave him enough strength to pull her towards him, turning the shocked woman towards him before suddenly kissing her. And unlike the deathly kiss of the Hone-onna that had almost killed him, he felt very much alive as her warm lips responded to his before she pulled back with a wince.

'_You taste of blood._'

He actually chuckled at that before tiredly closing his eyes. Mia smiled warmly before they returned on their walk back to town. Looking over at the huge white tiger she swore she saw a smirk on its face.

'_What are you smirking at, Byakko?_' she almost huffed.

"**It took you this long to figure out your feelings that everyone else knew months ago.**"

Mia blushed furiously before glowering at her friend, '_I think I preferred you when you didn't talk_.'

He merely snickered at this, sounding like a low, guttural growl.

* * *

><p>"Mia-chan! Can you help me set out the food?" Kayo called through the house to her friend.<p>

Said woman was sat sketching in her book once again, a content look on her face as she sketched Byakko in his tiger form, said creature now once again a normal size and of course being lazy in a sunny patch of the room. Setting down her book, she waved over at Kayo as she poked her head in, agreeing that she was coming before looking down at the slumbering man. He had slept all of yesterday, waking for an hour before sleeping once again but she was not worried, knowing he was just recuperating. His fever had passed a while ago and he was once again sleeping soundly. It was strange, it felt like she had switched positions for once, being the one to look after him rather than the other way round. Smiling, she leant down and kissed his forehead lightly. As she left to help set out the food she didn't notice the Kusuriuri opening his eyes and watching her leave.

In his mind, her words had definitely shocked him yesterday. A small part of him complained that this would not have happened if he had gone with his initial plan and left during the night of that festival weeks ago, but this part of him was silenced. He was glad he had not. Although it pained him to admit it...he had been alone for far too long. Looking sideways, his eyes fell on her sketchbook, a breeze sending the pages flickering. He noticed several new pictures having joined those he knew of, a few more of the demon and even the odd one of the masked man, but there were several other of him also. The one that really caught his eye however was the one she had been working on before she left. It was a picture of him sat with one of his scales in hand, Mia at his side smiling as she balanced another scale on her finger, in front of them Byakko lounged in his tiger form, several scales around the tiger also. It was a beautiful sketch and incredibly life-like as her work always was, but it was the look in his own eyes he was surprised about. Even though they looked just like his eyes always did, somehow she had managed to capture those hidden emotions perfectly. Noticing a small note sticking out from the middle of it, he slipped it out from his laid back position, a small smile on his face at the familiar writing.

'I think I love him,' it read.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh, please don't kill me! *hides in preperation* We are almost at the end although I'm not sure whether to continue or not after the next chapters...since it would mean it being like present day time and I'm still not entirely sure if I like that or not...but anyway! Try and enjoy, thanks for the wonderful reviews as always and DON'T KILL ME FOR ANY PART OF THIS CHAPTER!**

In reply to Alicechan3:

Oh noes! Kusuriuri better hide in fear of you xD although no, he won't be leaving her...as such...but I can say no more or it will spoil it! And yep the Bakeneko arc is quite a while later, I think about a hundred years (or maybe that's too much) but I know its quite a big gap. Hope you enjoy and please don't kill me! There will be about 2 more chapters after this for the Bakeneko arc and then I'll decide if to continue or not. But thanks for all the awesome reviews so far :D *major hugs*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Nineteen

It had been perfect. Too perfect. The sun was contently warm, the skies clear and all was peaceful. Until that moment. There was blood everywhere, pooling across the ground, gasps among a faceless crowd as they silently prayed for the fallen person. Blood on his hands. Why had it happened? What had they done to deserve such a thing? Had he angered someone or done something wrong? Or was he simply meant to remain alone for the rest of eternity? He made no sound has he clutched the cold body in front of him, silently praying for their eyes to open as a mournful roar cut through the air as sharp as any blade. She was gone.

* * *

><p>-A few hours before-<p>

Mia couldn't believe their luck! Not only was the day perfect, the Mononoke silent for now, but they happened across another festival honouring the sakura trees as they blossomed. Everyone wore something with the pink flower on be it a kimono, a haori or even painted sakura on their faces. It was so beautiful! Once again the Kusuriuri found himself being dragged between stands as Mia spent what money she had left. He didn't mind. It had been a month since they had left Kayo and her husband. It had been a strange moment when Kayo had given birth to a healthy young girl with her mother's brown locks and her father's black eyes. He found himself silently wondering something he should not have. If he had a child, what would they look like? However he had quickly thrown the thought away, such a thing would not happen, not while he was to live forever hunting Mononoke.

'_What about this?_' Mia suddenly thought to him, holding up a blue haori covered in pink sakura blossoms.

He arched an eyebrow at her knowing that she intended to buy it for him.

"You should spend your money on yourself," he reminded her but she only pouted at him before buying the haori.

Sighing quietly, the Kusuriuri shook his head lightly. Byakko yawned below them before rubbing his small feline body against Mia's leg, clearly indicating he was hungry. Giggling silently, Mia placed the haori over her arm before picking up the cat.

Sat in a small shop, the Kusuriuri paid for their food and drink much to Mia's dismay, she having wanted to pay for it herself. He had merely reminded her that she had bought him the haori with the majority of her money.

'_I hope Kayo, Keiji and little Mia are doing well_,' she suddenly thought as she ate her pork noodles as they were brought over.

Ah yes, Kayo had decided to name their newborn daughter after her best friend much to Mia's shock, Keiji had of course agreed and it had meant a lot to the woman. The Kusuriuri had practically had to drag her away from little Mia.

'_She was so cute!_' she almost mentally squealed making him wince slightly.

Shouting drew their attention, looking towards the shop entrance to find a burly looking man stood there, arms crossed with a narrow eyed look at the poor woman in front of him.

"What do you mean I can't come in here?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, sir. Y-Y-You cannot come in h-here with that sword!" the woman stammered, clearly terrified.

She was soon joined by the owner of the shop who narrowed his eyes at the man, "I'm afraid it's the rules, no weaponry inside my shop."

The man huffed with narrowed eyes before turning to leave. Mia breathed a sigh of relief; that could have been bad, he gave off a bad feeling that she did not like. Finishing off their meal they soon left and continued their wandering around the festival. The Kusuriuri decided to sell some of his wares to replace the money they had spent that day while Mia once again sat beside him and took up drawing. It wasn't long before he had customers, it seemed there had been quite a few illnesses going around town with spring beginning to turn to summer, and his medicine was just what they needed. As she sketched, something caught her eye, a small boy hiding in the shadows between houses, his drawn face making him look ill. Frowning she set her book down and stood.

'_I'm just going over there,_' she pointed out to the Kusuriuri who slowly nodded before she looked back at Byakko as he made to follow, '_guard my book, Byakko._'

The cat looked at her book as if asking if she was insane but she merely smiled before heading off in the direction of the boy, if he was ill but couldn't afford medicine, she was sure the Kusuriuri would give him some nonetheless. But before she had taken one step a familiar pale hand caught hers causing her to halt. Mia looked back a little surprised as he stood, his last customer leaving them alone for the moment despite those passing by on the street, but smiled warmly at the hint of worry in his eyes.

'_I will be fine, I'm only going over there._'

Slowly he let go of her hand but instead brushed locks of her dark hair from her face with a quiet sigh, a frown on his face.

"I still find it strange…"

She didn't need to ask what, merely stood on her toes and lightly kissed his lips with a light blush as he pressed a little harder into the kiss, his hand cupping her face. It was still a foreign but wonderful feeling that they both shared, but with these small encounters he could feel the urge to hold her and not let go, strengthening in his heart and mind. Even his inner self seemed content with his thoughts. Although he could not stop hunting Mononoke for that was his life and destiny, the Kusuriuri settled to spend as much time as he could with the woman who would eventually fade away as he continued on. Finally letting her go, he watched her pad away still grinning to herself with a blush on her face, wondering silently to himself just how long he would have with her.

* * *

><p>Heading into the shadows of the houses, Mia looked round curiously, wondering where the boy had gone before she spotted him hiding behind an empty barrel. Smiling warmly at him, she motioned for him to come out. Her smile must have shown she meant no harm as he slowly left his spot and moved towards her.<p>

'_Are you ill?_' she thought, kneeling down before pointing at him and then back onto the street where the Kusuriuri was selling his goods.

Slowly the boy nodding in understanding before coughing, his little face wincing in pain. Frowning worriedly, she held out her hand to him. He reached for her hand only for his eyes to widen at someone behind her, a shadow falling over her. Looking back in shock, Mia found the same man from earlier stood there, his dark eyes glowering down at her.

"Hey, that brat is mine."

With a frown she shook her head and pointed at the boy, clearly asking him what on earth was he doing with such a sick child?

"That's none of your business, woman. I won't be paying for any medicine for him," he suddenly grabbed her arm with a curious, dark glint in his eyes that she did not like, "are you going to tell on me?" he asked amusedly, clearly trying to scare her into silence.

She may have been silent but that did not mean she would be scared out of helping the poor boy. Snatching back her arm with a glare, she nodded before walking past him, determined to take the boy to see the Kusuriuri.

Suddenly her eyes widened in shock as a flash of steel appeared beside her face, a sword held there threateningly.

"Where are you going with my servant, woman?"

Her hand tightened around the boy's hand as he looked between them with terrified eyes.

"If he's that ill, he needs putting down," the man smirked before raising his blade to cut down the wide eyed boy.

Mia moved without thinking. Wrapping her arms around the boy, she shielded him from the blow as the sword slashed across her back. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony as blood splashed across the walls either side. The man looked down at her with wide eyes. It did not matter if he killed his own servant boy but he knew that he would be punished for what he had done if the authorities caught him. Cursing loudly, he turned and quickly fled into the shadows leaving Mia laying there in agony, blood quickly staining her kimono and the ground as the boy knelt beside her horrified. With pain filled eyes she weakly pointed out towards the main street before her hand fell as pain wracked her body again. He nodded furiously before scrambling out towards the street.

* * *

><p>The Kusuriuri was beginning to wonder where Mia was as he slung his case onto his back once again just as a small boy ran straight into him. His eyes narrowed at the blood that was splashed onto his shirt.<p>

"Please!" he cried, his voice hoarse and quite obviously ill but it were his tear filled eyes that worried him the most, "you have to help the lady!"

He swore he felt his heart freeze for a moment. Byakko was instantly tearing towards the shadowed gap between houses and he was quickly running after the cat. The sight that greeted his eyes struck him hard. Mia lay on the ground, covered in blood along with the walls and ground. There was so much blood. Dropping his case he was instantly at her side, holding her close as he tried to stop her heavily bleeding back.

"Mia!" he almost yelled down at the woman with her eyes closed, "open your eyes, Mia! You can't sleep!"

'_I'm...so tired..._' she thought weakly and for the first time in a while the Kusuriuri felt scared.

She had lost too much blood and the bleeding would not stop despite how much he applied pressure and material to the wound. With wide eyes he continued to hold her close to him as Byakko looked between them completely unsure of what to do.

A crowd had gathered, gasps echoing almost too loudly as one old woman began muttering a prayer. No, she wasn't dying. She was going to be okay. He told himself this over and over again but he knew he was merely trying to soften the blow. Why? Why when he had finally found someone had they been taken from him? Did he deserve no happiness in his conquest of hunting Mononoke?

"Mia," he ground his teeth together as his voice dared to catch in his throat, "don't go Mia."

Her blue eyes partially opened, a small pained smile forming on her lips despite the trickle of blood from them. Slowly, she raised a hand and cupped his cheek as she had done so many times before. He held her hand there, his grip tightening slightly as he noticed it was quickly growing cold.

'_It's...okay...I'll...always be...with you..._' she thought despite her own tears slipping from her eyes, '_I...I love you..._'

The Kusuriuri bowed his head, clenching his teeth together so hard with the urge to scream at the injustice, a tear falling from his painted cheek for the first time in many years.

"I...I love you too," he muttered quietly, lightly kissing her lips despite the blood.

She smiled up at him again as the brightness of her eyes began to fade.

'_I'll...make sure...you...are never...alone...again..._'

Her hand slipped from his face but he did not relinquish his hold from her hand, not caring about the blood it had left behind on his cheek. Simply not caring about the world as he bowed his forehead against hers. She was already so cold. He had never wished he could kill a human so much in that moment, knowing this was not the work of a Mononoke or demon, his anger and grief was almost overwhelming but he could not simply let it out. Instead he continued to sit there, cradling Mia's body against his as a few tears were shed in the crowd he barely noticed. Byakko had vanished, clearly no longer able to stay in their realm without Mia, however in the distance it was possible to hear a mournful roar that almost shook the sky. Rain began to fall, washing away the blood but it did nothing for his grief and pain. Mia was gone and no matter what she had said, he felt alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong>*sobs* this hurts me as much as it hurts you...please review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews and glad no one's out to kill me!...yet xD And I'm only partly sorry that Mia is gone but I have to say, IT HAD TO HAPPEN! I couldn't think of another way for the time skip unforuntately, BUT I think you shall all enjoy the next few chapters :D ENJOY!**

**In reply to Alicechan3:** Aaaaaaw *sends many hugs* don't worry, I don't plan on leaving the Kusuriuri alone for long! ;) You shall have to wait and see what happens! :3 but I hope you enjoy this, and hope it sort of makes up for the last chapter hehe.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Twenty

-1980's, Japan-

"Onii-san! Hurry up, onii-san!"

A young girl pushed her way eagerly through the crowds of people gathered below ground. Many people had come to see the grand opening of a new subway, reporters and commuters flocking for their chance to either ride the train or meet the mayor. Her long black hair was tied back in a loose plait, bright blue eyes looking round excitedly before over her shoulder with a wave. Mika wore a simple bright blue kimono that matched her eyes, a purple obi round her waist, all in celebration for the subway. Unlike her brother who was trailing after her with a warm but weary smile as he tried to catch up to her. Her brother was only a little older than her but their parents had entrusted him to take her on the new train. Kenshin, unlike his younger sister, was dressed in simple brown pants and a white shirt, sandals on his feet and his short black hair somewhat messy after being dragged from bed. His eyes were a darker blue than Mika's but his skin was just as pale as hers, a characteristic they shared from their mother.

Mika waved back at her brother with a giggle, at this rate he would lose sight of her until she bumped into someone that almost sent her sprawling. Curiously her eyes caught sight of bright, colourful clothes, but as her eyes moved up the person she had ran unto it was to find curious blue eyes looking down at her, rimmed by crimson markings, another marking down his nose and his top lip painted purple making him look like he was smiling despite no smile being present. His light, ashen brown hair fell either side of his face and brushing into his eyes, a thick lock bound by circlets and the rest of his hair probably hiding beneath his purple bandana. Overall he looked very strange indeed, for this day and age anyway, but Mika thought he looked much better than anyone else she had seen. She also noticed curiously that his ears were longer than normal, tapered at the end, and she wished to touch them.

"Mika!" Kenshin finally caught up to her, bowing apologetically to the strange man who towered over the pair of siblings, "I'm sorry for my sister, she's a little too excited by the train you see."

"It is alright," the man spoke, his voice calm and oddly pleasant to listen to.

Kenshin bowed his sister's head before grabbing her hand with a sigh, "come on Mika or they'll leave without us."

"Hai, onii-san!" she bounced happily on the spot despite having bumped into the strange man, "bye-bye Kusuriuri-san!" she waved at him as she took off into the crowds again, once again not looking where she was going.

He stared after the pair for a moment before lightly shaking his head. She was a smart girl if she had picked up his profession just from how he had appeared and the case on his back. Inside the case his sword rattled slightly.

'_Have you made enough noise?_' he questioned his sword with a sigh of annoyance.

It had been many years since Mia's death but he had never forgotten no matter how he wished he could. Time had flown by slowly, painfully almost, and he had soon found himself in the twentieth century. So many things had changed and not just with the course of time. With Mia gone the Kusuriuri had begun to speak more frequently with his sword and the demon that lay waiting with it. He knew it was his solitude getting to him. The years having not changed him one bit but everyone he had known were dead. Kayo and her husband. Even little Mia who he had returned to watch over for a while...he had felt a little closer to Mia around the young girl but now even she had aged and left the world. He hated it but he knew he had to continue while Mononoke still plagued humanity. Turning to look at a teenage girl who reminded him of Kayo, she was staring at him before running past him obviously to board the train also. How strange.

* * *

><p>People began waving flags and yelling out shouts of joy as the train began moving began to slowly pass by as the train picked up speed. Mika kneeled on her seat, waving out at the people even though she did not know them. Beside her Kenshin sighed but smiled at his sister's antics.<p>

"Sit down Mika or you'll fall over."

She stuck her tongue out at him but did as he said as they vanished into the darkness of the tunnels, only the artificial lights above shining down on them. Practically bouncing on her seat, Mika looked around the carriage to see the Kusuriuri sat amongst them. Still smiling happily she waved over at him before blinking at noticing a teenage girl glaring at her slightly.

"Kenny?" she poked her brother in the side as she called him by his nickname, "why does that girl look mad at me?"

He arched an eyebrow confusedly before looking over at said girl before shaking his head with a shrug, "girl stuff probably, how would I know?"

"Kenny," he looked down at her again, "You're stupid."

"Oi!"

As the train ride continued, Mika continued to watch the lights outside the train appear and vanish when the train suddenly jolted. She would have fallen from her seat if Kenshin hadn't caught her, his arms round her protectively as he looked round shocked.

"W-What's going on?" the girl they had noticed earlier cried as she held onto one of the bars.

"Onii-san?" Mika asked quietly as she looked up at him only for her eyes to widen.

Looking round wildly, the young girl found herself in another compartment with several other people, one she recognised as the mayor and the man who travelled with him. Another was the girl from her cart, a woman she didn't recognise looked at them just as shocked while a reporter sat staring out the window, a boy not much older than herself staring at the mayor in awe.

"Where are we?" asked the teenage girl.

"The first train car," someone offered, beginning to talk amongst themselves but Mika kept to herself, suddenly feeling slightly afraid.

Where was her brother?

Watching as the teenage girl and woman tried to open the door to return to their previous seats, the mayor helped them open the stiff door...only to find nothing but the tunnel beyond it. All of a sudden the train jolted and started running again, the door slamming shut as they raced through the tunnel. Where the mayor had stood was only his glasses left on the floor. Both women had fallen backwards at the jolt even though no one was controlling the train, the driver sat down looking defeated.

"M-Mayor-san?" the girl stuttered before the woman suddenly screamed beside her.

Mika covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't like this. She wanted Kenshin. She wanted her big brother!

"D-Did you just say you wouldn't forgive me?" the woman screeched at the teenager who shook her head furiously.

The sound of footsteps drew Mika's attention towards the door just as it opened. Stood there was the Kusuriuri, the other part of the train behind him.

"It is here."

"Sandwich board man?" questioned the girl just as the reporter ran past him to catch the door as it shut.

As soon as he opened it however the tunnel was all they could see once again.

"Hey, where did you come from?" asked the mayor's companion.

"As you saw," the Kusuriuri spoke calmly, "from the other car along," before he chuckled lightly, "I am a Kusuriuri. I have to dress like this these days for my wares to sell."  
>"Still, it's awfully pretty," the girl piped up with a smile.<p>

Mika hugged her legs to herself as she stared out of the windows of the moving train with a sniff, wishing her brother was there.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked worriedly as Mika shook her head.

"I want my onii-san..." she whispered with another sniff.

Sympathetically, the girl sat beside Mika and wrapped an arm round her shoulders, "Its okay, I'm sure you'll see your brother soon."

This interaction seemed to go unnoticed by most who were beginning to shout at the Kusuriuri's accusations of a Mononoke being behind the mayor's death. One of the draws in his large case suddenly opened before out poured a stream of delicate looking scales that almost looked like toys. They seemed to fly through the air, startling most but Mika watched them with wide, curious eyes. One remained on top of the Kusuriuri's case and bowed to both girls to their surprise while Mika giggled quietly. As all the scales suddenly turned upside down at the motioning of the Kusuriuri's hand, they floated upwards, bells extending from them.

"They will tell me the distance of the Mononoke. This Mononoke has placed you all here for a reason, you must all know each other."

"That's not true! We're only meeting each other for the first time!" the older woman complained.

"That's right!" the girl beside Mika argued before suddenly thinking again, "ah! I do remember one of you!"

With that the majority pointed towards the mayor's companion who stiffened before crossing his arms with a grumble, "I suggest we all state our names, professions, age and what we know!"

"I think this girl is a bit young for that," the one beside Mika suddenly added with a frown.

"And yet she too was brought here," the Kusuriuri eyed Mika up curiously and oddly she met his gaze evenly.

"I'll start! My name is Nomoto Chiyo, aged 21. I work at a small cafe round here as a waitress!"

"A shining example of a career woman," the Kusuriuri added without much emotion in his voice.

"Well yeah," she giggled with a slight blush.

This of course led to her being linked to the detective who argued that he had never visited her cafe, only for the woman to claim she had seen him there after being asked about an investigation. She then introduced herself as a window named Haru whose husband had died years ago from illness. They soon discovered the detective's name, Shakei, and finally the pieces began to fall together as they mention a woman who had died after being hit by a train. The driver frantically yelled it wasn't his fault, startling Mika again who jumped and hugged Chiyo. The reporter who was looking a little pale announced his name was Kioshi, the boss of the woman who had died.

"What was her name? Oh Setsuko-san!" Chiyo recalled.

"There must be some mistake!" the boy suddenly piped up, "I don't know any of you! My name is Masao and I only just graduated from elementary school. I work delivering milk," he sniffed as he rubbed his eyes.

"You must work very early in the morning," Chiyo smiled at him as he nodded.

"Setsuko-san died around 5am wasn't it?" the detective tapped his book thoughtfully before eyes turned on Mika.

"My name's Mika Toshita, I'm still in school..." she pointed at the detective, "you called me a liar!"

He stared at her shocked before realisation dawned on his face, "you! You're that lying kid who said she saw it happen!"

"I wasn't lying!" Mika almost shouted, tears in the corners of her eyes.

However before any other questioning could begin the driver's door opened slowly, the scales above slowly beginning to tilt to one side before quickening, the bells chiming each time. Before an eerie meow echoed through the train car startling them all.

"The woman was holding a cat that morning," the boy Masao suddenly added while Mika nodded.

"Oh my, a Bakeneko," the Kusuriuri narrowed his eyes slightly as one of the stanchions above moved as if someone was holding it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews as always! Glad people like this little turn of events :D Hope you enjoy and sorry if there are long pauses between updates!  
>In reply to Alicechan3: <strong>Hehehehe glad you like it! And don't worry there should be some more nosebleeds before long ;) It might be a few chapters away but it WILL be there eventually! And yes, I picked little Mika's name just for that :3 Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Twenty One

"A Mononoke that wishes its truth to be known," the Kusuriuri spoke up through the following silence, "Interesting."

"Can't you see her?" the boy began to freak out, "the woman holding the cat? Can't you see it?" he asked, almost pleaded that the Kusuriuri could see her too.

"I use these scales because I cannot."

That only seemed to tip the boy over the edge. A hand on his shoulder made the boy jump a mile only to see Mika behind him before whispering.

"Don't worry, I can see her too."

He looked at her with wide eyes as they filled with tears, "really?" he sniffed while she nodded with a small smile.

However they all jumped again as the slides that covered the windows slammed down over each one, casting them all in darkness for a moment.

"Setsuko-san killed herself!" the woman shouted, "why are we being tormented by this?"

As Masao looked out of the windows despite the blinds, Mika shook her head furiously.

"Setsuko-san didn't do that!"

All eyes turned on her in shock before the detective snorted.

"Don't listen to her, girls her age will do anything for attention."

"I'm telling the truth!" Mika's small hands curled into fists with childish anger, "that lady was pushed!"

Only the Kusuriuri was looking at her as if he believed her, the others merely scowling and muttering to themselves. Chiyo smiled slightly at her.

"Are you really telling the truth, Mika-chan?"

"Oka-san told me to never lie!" she protested, her cheeks pink with anger.

Suddenly Masao's trembling grew worse and he cried out, running around the train car with soiled pants. Obviously something he had seen had greatly scared him. Darkness hit them again, someone running past her sent Mika flying before hands caught her as light returned. Looking up, the Kusuriuri held her up by her shoulders, his eyes on the others who were paused as they tried to get out. Sniffing slightly, Mika suddenly hugged him, surprising the colourfully dressed man.

"I want my onii-san..."

Slowly he patted her head, "don't be scared. Tell me what you saw," he asked, his eyes now solely on her.

Sniffing again, Mika rubbed her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"That morning I went to visit obaa-san before school...on the bridge was a man and the lady."

* * *

><p><em>Mika hummed to herself happily as she ran through the empty streets on the way to visit her grandmother. It was just like any other day for her, she would be in school in a few hours before her parents would pick her up with her brother. However there was something different. With a small frown at the sound of raised voices up ahead, she slowed down and stopped humming. As she rounded the corner, her eyes widened at the sight of a man pushing a pretty lady over the bridge. Gasping, she started running towards the bridge. Hearing her nearing, the man turned and ran away quickly.<em>

_ "Lady!" she yelled over the edge of the bridge, looking down with wide eyes._

_What was that red stuff pooling around the woman? But the woman's hand twitched, the small movement not going unnoticed. Running around the bridge, she slipped down the sloping grass, almost falling over her short legs. She didn't understand what she was doing but something was whispering in her mind, telling her to go help the lady who was hurt. Quickly reaching the lady, Mika's eyes widened at the sound of a nearing train. She was muttering words quietly that Mika couldn't hear. Trying to pull the woman from the tracks, her young arms barely had the strength to shift her. A small ginger cat with half an ear missing suddenly appeared, looking between her and the hurt lady. It meowed up at her just as Mika looked down the tunnel, able to make out headlights of a train getting far too close. Suddenly the cat jumped on her making Mika stumble and fall onto her back on the slope. A second flew by before a train passed by like lightning, the wind whipping her face almost painfully but she could only stare in horror._

"_Mika!"_

_Kenshin skidding down the slope and pulled her into his arms._

"_What happened? Are you alright?" he asked quickly, checking her for any injuries but she could only sob into her brother's chest._

"_That lady...and cat...they...they..."_

* * *

><p>By now Mika looked ready to start crying, her lower lip trembling.<p>

"Onii-san took me to the police but they said I was a liar...that...that the lady hurt herself..."

The Kusuriuri knelt in front of her, a hand wiping away the tears from her cheeks, a strange look on his face.

"You were a brave girl, and you are not a liar. Okay?"

She nodded, sniffing again as the Kusuriuri stood up thoughtfully. The little girl reminded him so much of Mia it was almost painful but he had no time to think of such things.

"Setsuko-san's death was a faked suicide," he spoke up, startling the others from their previous bickering, "that is the Mononoke's truth."

Suddenly everything went dark again, the train jolting sharply before everything returned to normal. They were shocked to see the station outside the windows.

"We're back...have we been rescued?" the reporter asked himself more than anyone else before he leapt up, joined by the detective as they tried to open the door.

As it opened with their effort the station vanished, instead there was nothing but a swirling of red mist.

"What is this?"

"A trap. You cannot leave," the Kusuriuri warned all too late as a huge cat's face appeared, glowing eyes staring in at them as rows of sharp teeth threatened to enter and devour them all.

Screams filled the car as a claw caught the detective by the face before pulling him out, the man vanishing within a second. Shutting the door quickly, Chiyo's scream drew their attention. As Mika made to look a hand covered her eyes, the Kusuriuri warning quietly.

"You do not want to see."

And indeed she did not want to, the dead body of the mayor was laid there and was soon joined by the detective's body.

"This is the work of the Bakeneko. If you leave your lives will be forfeited."

Mika listened silently as Masao began telling the truth, how he had seen what had happened but had believed it was none of his business and had said nothing, but much to the girl's horror he kept scratching at his eyes until they were bleeding. He suddenly screamed he could see nothing and then he was gone, claimed by the Bakeneko. Next was the reporter who claimed that he had secretly believed Setsuko-san had been murdered and he was trying to get revenge as he scratched his arm as badly as Masao had. And then he too was gone. Mika hugged her legs again as the remaining two women began arguing, Chiyo scratching her lips while the woman scratched her ear. Why wouldn't it just stop? Burying her head in her knees, she tried to block them out as the driver added into their argument before the three vanished as the windows smashed. Cringing, she shivered in her curled up form before a hand rested on top of her head. Peering up at the Kusuriuri, he had a strange sheathed katana in his hand, his eyes on the door as footsteps neared an in walked the reporter but there was something odd about him.

"Why don't we...put an end to this?" the Kusuriuri spoke once again as Mika hid behind him.

She didn't like how Moria looked.

"I don't like him...he scares me," she whispered as she clutched the Kusuriuri's sleeve.

With Moria sat one side looking completely terrified, the Kusuriuri sat on the opposite seat, Mika at his side. She winced as he shouted that he didn't care about the train never stopping but he would still get off somehow. Instead she chose to look at the strange katana still in the Kusuriuri's hand when the sound of cats drew her attention. The lady Setsuko-san had appeared sat further down, that same ginger cat with half an ear missing on her lap however Mika couldn't look as Moria was suddenly attacked by cats.

"Will you tell me your reason?" the Kusuriuri asked Setsuko-san.

Mika couldn't see what the Kusuriuri seemed to be watching but she did see, one by one, the people returning and taking a hold of the stanchions above. And then she felt eyes on her. Looking slowly over to the left she found Setsuko-san looking at her, a smile on her face as she motioned with a finger. Unable to stop herself, Mika slowly got up and walked towards her, stopping only when she was in front of her.

"Little...girl..." she spoke quietly, her eyes hidden before they reappeared, a warm smile on her face, "thank you."

The cat on her lap meowed.

Suddenly she was pulled back, the Kusuriuri moving her away towards the back of the car, eyes on the woman as she stood up with the cat in her arms.

"Stay here and don't move," he warned Mika just as he turned, the katana in his hand seeming to come alive.

The woman's eyes were different now, her hand stretching out towards them before turning into a Bakeneko's claw. Mika gasped, falling backwards as the claw shot past the Kusuriuri catching him and tearing his bandana, a trail of crimson blood slipping down his face.

"I will cleanse this world. The Mononoke must be killed. Release."

Time froze for a moment as the transition happened once again, his markings vanishing as he was replaced by his other side. Two barriers appeared both above and below the train car as it hovered in the Bakeneko's realm, two huge clawed feet trying to squash the train car but halted by the barriers. Mika blinked as for a brief moment she swore she saw someone outside of the train, a tall, tanned man clad in golden clothes, glowing golden marks across his visible skin while long, flowing ashen hair flew around him as he spun around with a great fiery blade. Black, crimson and gold eyes suddenly turned towards the train car and through the window, meeting Mika's eyes. However when she blinked he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Onii-san!"<p>

"Mika!" Kenshin appeared through the crowds in the station as she leapt on her brother, almost sending him falling over, "I was so worried, where did you vanish to?"

She was too busy hugging her brother however to answer, smiling happily to his confusion but he merely hugged her back with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter I suppose, was the trip fun?"

Mika looked up at her brother before nodding, "I made a friend!"

Looking back, she let go of her brother and ran towards the Kusuriuri as he made to leave the station. Catching his sleeve, he halted, looking back surprised as she beamed up at him.

"Thank you Kusuriuri-san! That lady is happy now, ne?"

He frowned slightly, "I suppose so..." slowly he knelt down, "you remind me of someone I knew once."

Mika cocked her head slightly before smiling, "a friend?"

He nodded lightly before holding out his medallion, showing a strip of a blue material, pink sakura patterns across it, "she gave me this...before she left this world."

Even though she was young, her perception was oddly keen as she looked at him confused, "is that why you don't smile?" before she grabbed his medallion, spotting the mirror on the other side and standing behind him with a grin as she held the mirror pointing at his face, "oka-san says friend's never leave you."

The Kusuriuri's eyes widened in shock at what he could see. Mia was stood smiling warmly over his shoulder and yet when he looked there, there was only Mika, the young girl still smiling at him. Was it possible...?

"Mika!" Kenshin waved at her, "come on or our parents will be worried!"

"Coming onii-san!" she shouted back, letting go of his medallion before poking his ears with a giggle as he jumped at the touch, "bye-bye Kusuriuri-san! Don't forget to smile!"

She ran off, grabbing her brother's hand as they left the station leaving the Kusuriuri to stare after them, a small smile on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my goooossh! Sorry for the wait! Getting caught up with University work and writing other fanfics -.-' BUT I hope you enjoy this chapter! A bit nervous about it since this is pretty much present day but here's hoping you like how little Mika's turned out! And don't worry! Tell me what you think about it (hopefully all good). Thanks for the reviews once again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Twenty Two

-Twenty years later, Los Angeles-

Another twenty years had gone by. Another painful amount of time in change. No longer could he dress in that fluorescent kimono he had worn for years, it drew too much attention nowadays. Instead he had had to trade those clothes he had worn for centuries for a more modern approach. The Kusuriuri disliked the close fitting clothes he now had to wear, a pair of dark suit pants he had managed to pay for despite the price tag attached, and heavily worn boots that felt a size too big for him. His shirt was not unlike his past kimono,a purple colour with a green-blue waistcoat. He even had a crimson symbol now tattooed below his throat, right between his collarbones and visible with the open top buttons; kanji for form, truth and reason. His old obi had been turned into a scarf, trailing around his shoulders while he also wore a long, slightly torn coat from his recent interactions with Mononoke. Far too many people stared at him for the markings on his face and he was forced to hide his tapered ears beneath his purple bandana that he had not given up. His hair was still in a similar state but he had let the rest of his long hair fall down his back in a loose tail. Despite his attempts at blending in he still seemed to stick out.

His medicines were gone, now unable to sell his wares after all the only people who would have been interested were those who dealt with drugs, other than for medicinal properties. He had no interest in those sort of humans, in fact most humans bored him nowadays. For too long he had seen humans destroy themselves and the world and it was beginning to wear on him. If it wasn't the Mononoke putting him through hell it was the humans. Among the sceptics who obviously did not believe in what they didn't usually see, there were the authorities who didn't like how he seemed to turn up at murder cases. And of course rather than blame a Mononoke, they preferred to blame it on him. Because of this there was little he could do out in the open anymore. No money from selling his wares. No identity. No freedom as he used to have. And yet he had to continue on, ridding Mononoke from the world. He hated it.

* * *

><p>He was starving, although it was not like he could die from it, and he was tired but there was nowhere for him to sleep...comfortably anyway. It seemed another night on the streets as his stomach devoured itself; he would not lower himself to stealing. Slinging the rucksack on his back to the ground of some alleyway in the city, he leant back against the wall with a tired sigh. However at the sound of police sirens he froze. Eyes narrowed, he watched as police cars shot past along with an ambulance. Another human killing perhaps? He didn't overly care unless it had something to do with a Mononoke.<p>

'_Afraid of being caught?_' his other side questioned in his mind.

"Shut up," he ground his teeth together, not in the mood for this now.

Over the years his other side had become more talkative and sometimes he didn't mind, anything to get rid of the solitude, however there were times he hated it.

'_I sense that girl there,_' that caught his attention, '_are you not curious?_'

Closing his eyes, he wished for nothing more than to sleep and not wake, but his eyes opened again and with a small growl he picked up his rucksack and left the alley.

Police cars skidded to a halt outside of a house, police officers rushing out of their cars but remaining behind them for cover, guns drawn and aimed on the house. The ambulance was pulled up a distance away, ready for any injuries that may occur but out of the line of fire. The Kusuriuri, if he could even use that name anymore, watched from the corner as another police car pulled up, one of the officers giving out orders. From the newly arrived car, a man stepped out, lighting up a cigarette between his lips before it was pulled from his mouth by the other officer as she stepped out of the car. His eyes widened in shock at the woman stood there. She was almost a spitting image of Mia with her bright blue eyes and long raven hair, tied back and out of her way apart from locks that brushed into her face. She wore a police officers uniform like the others and despite the stunning growth with age, he knew that she was Mika before her name was even called out.

"Alright, Mika," the man took the cigarette back from her with a scowl, "I want you up front as soon as they break down the door."

"And get the hostage, yes sir," Mika checked her gun at her hip before muttering something under her breath as he chuckled.

"You know I never understood why you do that."

She shrugged lightly with a smile before striding past him as the other officers readied to break down the door. On the count of three the door was broken down, shouts going up along with gunfire but Mika followed in nonetheless. He watched with baited breath as the sounds of shouting and gunfire continued before suddenly falling silent. There was another moment of silence before the officers returned from inside, two men in their custody before Mika reappeared, a young girl in her arms and a smile on her face as she reassured the scared girl effectively. Handing the girl to the paramedics on site to check her over for injuries, she patted the girl's head lightly before rejoining her commander.

"Good work Mika, once again not a scratch on you," the man chuckled as he noticed a few officers being treated for scratches and bruises.

"What can I say, I've got someone watching over me," she smiled before checking her watch with wide eyes as she slung off her bullet proof jacket, "oh crap, I've got to run, chief!"

"Alright, I want your report on my desk tomorrow morning, and tell your grandma 'hi' from me!" he yelled after her as she dashed off with a wave.

* * *

><p>Mika slowed down to a walk to catch her breath from running a few blocks, the adrenaline from the rescue leaving her feeling a little more tired. She was glad all had gone well with no casualties on their side and the kidnapped hostage also retrieved without injury. The poor girl had been taken a week ago from her parent's home, injuring her father and then demanding a ransom, luckily for them they had discovered evidence that had led them back to the kidnappers. All in a days work. Humming lightly to herself as she walked down the streets, not really noticing those she walked with or around, she looked down as she held the pendant that hung round her neck, a small symbol for good luck and protection...it had been the last thing her brother had given her before... No, she didn't want to think about that after such a good day. Shaking her head, Mika suddenly paused at feeling eyes on her. Glancing down an alley from the corners of her eyes, she could just make out someone watching her from the shadows. Narrowing her eyes for a moment, she couldn't feel any bad vibes coming from the man like she could from most...he didn't seem dangerous.<p>

* * *

><p>He was watching her. He felt stupid for doing so but once she had left the scene he had followed from the shadows of the alleys. She really had been lucky to leave without a scratch on her, almost too lucky, but there was something off to him. Her bright blue eyes looked more like Mia's had done when he had first met her; haunted. She didn't show it in front of her comrades but there was something going on deep within her and he wanted to know what. However he was not alone in the alley for long.<p>

"Hey, mister! What you got in that bag of yours?"

Turning with narrowed eyes, he mentally cursed at the three men that neared him with obvious intent of causing him some sort of harm to find anything they wanted from him.

"I have no money," he replied truthfully.

"Really? We'll see about that."

He couldn't hurt humans could he? No, he was meant to protect them but that didn't mean he couldn't try and escape. Ducking beneath the first swing of a fist, he made to dart into the main street, hoping for cover amongst the populace however turning his back was his second mistake; the first being that he had stayed in the alleys for too long in a time when humans often hung to the shadows as much as the Mononoke. One of them must have been carrying a pipe or some sort of weapon as it struck him on the back sending pain coursing through his body. Falling to the ground, he was swiftly kicked to the ribs, feeling one of them crack beneath the blow. This was the payment he received after centuries of protecting humans from Mononoke and demons. Another kick as he coughed up blood across the damp concrete ground.

"Hey!" a shout startled the group as Mika was instantly there, eyes narrowed, "you're under arrest."

"Yeah, what are you going to do missy?" one jeered, clearly not too bothered by the police uniform...until her hand went for her gun.

Immediately they scarpered, running off down the alley but she did not follow, instead she left her gun in its holster before kneeling beside the fallen man.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, helping him sit up before noticing his familiar face as he winced in pain at the movement, "Wait...Kusuriuri-san?" she questioned before gaping at him in shock, "it really is you!"

"You...remembered...?" he looked at her with curious eyes despite the pain.

"Of course I remembered," she smiled however it dimmed slightly, "you haven't changed...but you're a mess. Come on, I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No," he ground out between his teeth as he struggled to stand, leaning against the wall.

He didn't need a hospital, it wasn't like his wounds were going to kill him, just pain and aggravate him until they healed. However Mika refused to let go of him, grabbing his arm and slinging it round her shoulders.

"Fine, then we'll just have to go to my place."

Unable to argue as they moved sending a stabbing pain through his body, he merely allowed her to help him walk as she grabbed his bag and slung it over her own shoulder. Cutting through the alleys, Mika kept up a steady pace while she muttered with a small laugh.

"Really, to think I'd bump into you after twenty years...don't you age or something?"

"You could...say that."

Oddly she wasn't surprised, not after what she had seen anyway. It didn't take much longer before they arrived at a street where she helped him up the few steps of one of the houses. Opening the unlocked door and helping him inside, she shut it behind her with a kick just as an old woman's voice reached them.

"About time young lady, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever make it back in time for..." however she trailed off as she came into view from the kitchen, the old woman looking not unlike Mika but for her dark eyes and greying hair, "oh ho, bringing home men finally I see!"

"Grandma," Mika rolled her eyes in embarrassment, "he's an old friend and he's hurt, this is not the time to be lecturing me."

"Oh dear! Bring him into the living room then," she took a closer look at his face before remarking in surprise, "oh my, this must be the Kusuriuri-san you used to tell me so much about as a child."

At this he looked sideways at her before wincing again, his curiosity would have to wait.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the wait! Glad to see people enjoying it so far and thanks for the reviews as always! :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

><p>Silent as the grave<p>

Chapter Twenty Three

"It's no good, its going to have to come off."

"What?" he almost hissed out through pain.

Mika rolled her eyes, motioning with her hand to him once again, "take your shirt off. You don't want to go to hospital then I'm going to have to look at your ribs."

He couldn't believe how forward the raven haired woman was however he supposed that it was to be expected from those of this generation. Slowly he let his coat slide from his shoulders before carefully taking off his shirt, wincing as he moved it over his head, coughing almost violently as his ribs ached him further. Already a dark bruise had formed across the right side of his pale chest.

Mika couldn't help but appreciate the handsome man in front of her, the dark bruise the only thing against his beauty. Fighting off a blush, she gently touched his ribs, watching his reaction until she reached the bruise and he jumped, a hiss of pain passing from his lips.

"Third rib is probably cracked and your fourth rib is obviously broken. You really should go to a hospital."  
>"No," he almost growled out in annoyance, "just pass me...my bag. There's some bandages...in there."<p>

She sighed and reluctantly did so, watching as he dug round before drawing out a roll of white bandages, Mika couldn't help but notice a few blood stained ones also in there. Frowning, she silently wondered just how often he got injured from just living. Before she could ask though her grandmother returned.

"Here you are darling," she smiled warmly at the Kusuriuri as she handed him a glass of water and several painkillers, "my, you are younger than I imagined."

"Thank you," he muttered as he took the painkillers gratefully.

As Mika's phone rang she left the room to answer it leaving him and her grandmother alone for the moment.

The Kusuriuri replaced his shirt, still wincing with every movement before leaning back against the comfortable sofa with a sigh.

"Well I must admit this was a surprise," the old woman chuckled as she sat down also, "when I first heard Mika tell me about you I thought she was merely imagining things. If it hadn't been for Kenshin claiming to have seen you too I wouldn't have believed it."

At this he looked at her curiously, "where is...Kenshin?"

If the sad look in the woman's eyes weren't enough, Mika chose that moment to appear, leaning in the doorway with a guarded look in her eyes.

"He's dead," her voice was oddly emotionless in a way that made him narrow his eyes slightly, "I need to nip out for a minute, make sure he doesn't go running off to get himself killed in some alley, grandma."

"I'm sure he will do no such thing," said woman replied, "was that Sergeant Hugue?"

Mika nodded, "seems three guys were killed not far from here."

Oddly the Kusuriuri was on his feet in seconds, "I am coming."

"Not in your state," she replied just as quickly.

"Those three that were killed," he looked at her evenly, "were they those that attacked me?"

She crossed her arms but said nothing before looking at her grandmother who chuckled lightly, holding up her aged hands.

"I'll have dinner ready by the time you two get back."

The ashen haired man looked back in surprise but she merely patted his arm lightly as she passed, "I won't take no for an answer, young man. You look like you need a good meal or two."

Sighing, Mika turned for the door as he slowly followed behind.

* * *

><p>"You've changed quite a bit," he observed as they walked down the streets, the Kusuriuri slightly limping as the painkillers took affect.<p>

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied offhandedly, "suppose that comes with growing up."

"How did you brother die?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously but knew to drop the matter as they neared the crime scene. Telling him to wait in the gathered crowd, she slipped through, flashing her badge to the officers keeping the crowd back before being let past. Immediately her boss, Mathew Hugue was walking towards her.

"Sorry to pull you back to work so quickly but I thought this was a little too close to your home to be cautious."  
>"Its no problem," she looked over his shoulder, "I'd like to know if there's a murderer running round my home."<p>

To say she was surprised by the severity of the murder was an understatement. She did indeed recognise the three men that lay in pools of their own blood, their throats slashed viciously and blind eyes staring in unseen terror at the sky. Mika's eyes widened and she froze.

"There was another reason," Mathew looked at her worriedly, "these murders reminded me of those that happened a few years ago. The day your parents and brother died."

For a moment it felt like she was going to hyperventilate as her eyes fell onto their bodies, not seeing them but three others. Her mother. Her father. Her older brother.

"Mika...Mika!" Mathew's hands on her shoulders snapped her attention back to his worried face, "this was a mistake, you should go home. Take a few days off."

"B...but sir," she started to argue weakly but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Hesitantly backing out through the crowd, for a moment she thought the Kusuriuri had vanished only to find him stood to the side with narrowed eyes, a familiar scale balanced on a rubbish skip next to him and it was trembling lightly. That couldn't be a good sign. It would have been a lie to say she wasn't shaken up from the murder and it worried her.

"This was done by a Mononoke," he spoke up as she neared, "and this is not the first time it has struck."

"No...no it isn't," she answered truthfully before leaning against the wall, running a hand over her face before whispering, "why is this happening to me?"

"I need you to tell me the truth."

"At least let me have dinner first."

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu," Mika announced as she dug into the beef curry that had been prepared.<p>

Her grandmother smiled in answer before urging the Kusuriuri to also help himself. Although he preferred to hear the truth from Mika, his stomach was almost begging for him to eat, and he didn't regret it as he tasted the food. It was the first cooked meal he had had in a long time and it was more delicious than he could recall a curry being. Mika smiled slightly as he ate gratefully.

"So tell me, do you go by any other name than Kusuriuri?" her grandmother asked as she ate her own curry.

"I have no other name or title," he answered honestly, after all it had been so long since he had had company other than his other self, it was a welcome change to have someone to converse with, "although I can no longer sell my medicines."

"You have a point, we shall have to find you a new name then. Have you ever wanted to be called something?"

He paused mid bite to stare slightly surprised before setting his fork down slowly, "I...have never thought about it."

"What about Makoto?" Mika offered with a small smile.

Despite himself he felt his lips curl upwards in response as he repeated the name that meant 'truth' to himself. Of course her grandmother frowned, wondering aloud if he would have been better with an English name however he had replied it was fine. In truth he quite liked the name. He was surprised by the kindness offered in the household, giving food and a bed that the two inhabitants refused to let him leave without, Mika's argument being that he'd get himself killed in an alley if he left. However there was the still lingering question about what had happened today...the truth of what had happened to her brother that linked with those murders that day. She was proving quite adept at hiding her emotions however he was well experienced in seeing beneath people and their guards. With the meal over, her grandmother bidding them goodnight, Mika showed him to where he could sleep. Immediately as the door was opened, noticing how she hung back slightly, he knew it was her brother's old room even if the photos on the wall were not enough of an indication.

"Well, goodnight Makoto," she smiled slightly at his new name however paused at his look as he stopped her from leaving.

"You have yet to tell me the truth."

"It wouldn't be a very nice bedtime story," he noticed how her eyes avoided his.

"Mika," she almost jumped as his hand tilted her face so that she met his eyes, "if you are in danger from this Mononoke I won't be able to help."

Staring at him with tired blue eyes she finally sighed and gave up. Hesitantly wandering into the room, she sat by Kenshin's desk while he observed her from his standing position. For a moment she said nothing, merely held the pendant round her necklace.

"When I was fifteen my parents and older brother were killed. We were still living in Japan at that point, my parents were going to take us on holiday soon to celebrate Kenshin's top marks in college. It was just like any other day," Mika gripped the pendant tighter in her hand, "Kenshin had given me his protective charm necklace that night because I was scared of the dark...I can't explain it but I knew something was there, something waiting to attack and it did. All I remember is the screams of my parents before Kenshin ran into my room. He blocked the doorway but it did nothing, he protected me...I was alone in the darkness but it couldn't come any closer. It was this damn charm necklace, it had actually protected me but it should have originally been Kenshin's and I hated myself for it for years. When the police finally came it was too late, all three of them were dead, their throats slit and an eye carved into their chests, staring at me...and I was the only one left," Mika took a calming breath as her hands shook lightly, "my grandmother picked me up from custody a few days later and we moved to America, she's always been a believer of Mononoke and demons that's why there's hidden talismans around the whole house...but its back, I know it. It's come back for me and I'll never forgive myself if it hurts my grandmother because of me!"

He stared at her evenly for a while as she tried to calm herself, clearly affected from just the memory. Slowly he knelt in front of her, taking the pendant between his fingers to examine it. The pendant itself didn't look too out of the ordinary, a simple pendant of a white tiger which looked uncannily like a certain feline he once recalled. Was it possible he still protected the memory of Mia? Was Byakko really looking over this woman? He swore he noticed the amber eyes staring up at him flash for a second. Letting go of the pendant he looked up at her eyes.

"I am sorry..."

Oddly she smiled back at him tiredly, "you know it really was...nice to see you again. Even though grandmother takes care of me everything feels a little lonely without a familiar face."


End file.
